Drôle de transformation
by milael
Summary: Une chasse amène Sam et Dean à Lexington dans le Nebraska. Très vite, ils découvrent qui est à l'origine des meurtres. Cependant, lorsqu'ils tenteront d'arrêter le responsable, la chance se retournera une fois de plus contre eux.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, me voici de retour pour la nouvelle fic dont j'avais parlé il y a deux ou trois semaines. Je sais que le premier chapitre est court mais c'est pour savoir si je dois continuer la fic ou non. Si oui, alors je vous promets de vous donner des chapitres plus longs, je le jure.

**Disclaimer :** Sam, Dean et autres personnages de la série qui apparaitront dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas tout comme Supernatural. Si c'était le cas, je pense qu'on le saurait ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire le début de cette nouvelle fic qui j'espère vous plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle chasse**

Dean et Sam étaient à Lexington dans le Nebraska. Une chasse les y avait emmenés. Il s'agissait d'une sorcière qui enlevait des jeunes hommes. Le profil des victimes était le même. Grand, mince, cheveux châtains à bruns, âgé dans les 20-25 ans et séduisant. Au cours de leurs recherches, les deux frères avaient trouvé que la sorcière enlevait ses victimes et les enfermait dans un entrepôt abandonné. L'une des victimes avaient réussi à s'échapper. Les deux chasseurs étaient allés la voir. Le jeune homme du nom de Tom Daniels leur avait alors raconté que la sorcière l'avait enfermé dans une salle sans lumière avec les autres victimes. Chaque jour, la sorcière venait chercher un prisonnier et l'emmenait. Personne ne savait ce qui lui arrivait. Cependant, les cris qu'ils entendaient leur laissaient à penser que ce n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable. Avec ces informations, les deux frères étaient allés à la bibliothèque et comme d'habitude, Sam recherchait tandis que Dean s'amusait à draguer la bibliothécaire. Après plus d'une heure de recherches, le cadet des Winchester avait trouvé que cette histoire s'était reproduite plusieurs fois dans le passé et plus exactement en 1977, 1947, etc.

En bref, tous les 30 ans, la sorcière revenait et enlevait une bonne partie des jeunes hommes de la ville depuis 1887. Sam avait alors tenté de chercher ce qui se serait passé pendant cette année et il avait trouvé qu'une femme du nom de Laura Mitchell avait été condamnée au bûcher pour pratique de sorcellerie. Celui qui l'avait condamnée était un jeune homme du nom de Mike Scott. Le jeune chasseur avait alors trouvé une peinture de Mike Scott. L'homme correspondait parfaitement au profil. Grand, mince, cheveux bruns, âgé dans les 20-25 ans et séduisant. D'après l'histoire que racontait le livre, la jeune Laura aurait dit à Mike : "Je me vengerai Scott, je me vengerai. Tant que je ne t'aurais pas tué, je me vengerai."

Avec ses trouvailles, il appela Dean. Celui-ci vint avec un sourire bienheureux et un papier dans la main où était sûrement écrit le numéro de la bibliothécaire.

- J'ai trouvé des choses très intéressantes pendant que Monsieur le Dragueur s'amusait avec la bibliothécaire.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Dean en ignorant la fin de lui raconta alors ses trouvailles.

- Donc cette Laura viendrait tous les 30 ans pour se venger ? demanda Dean.

- Oui, affirma Sam.

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens, répliqua l'ainé. Pourquoi tuerait-elle des hommes alors que ce Mike est mort ?

- C'est un esprit, Dean et les esprits n'ont plus la même perception de la réalité que nous. En voyant des hommes du même profil que Mike, elle doit croire que c'est lui et donc elle les enlève pour les tuer après.

- Comment fait-elle pour agir si elle est déjà brûlée ?

- C'est une sorcière. Elle a sûrement dû utiliser un sort ou autre chose pour avoir son corps lorsqu'elle reviendra se venger.

- Et comment on la tue ?

- Avec un sort. Il y en a un dans le journal de papa.

- Donc on trouve la sorcière, on dit le sort comme dans Charmed et ensuite y en a plus.

- Euh... oui si tu le vois comme ça.

- Allons-y !

- Attends, on va ne tout de même pas aller à l'entrepôt maintenant ?

- Bien sûr que non. On va retourner au motel, se reposer, manger, se préparer et là on pourra y aller.

Dean, qui s'était assis après avoir rejoint son frère, se leva et marcha en direction de la sortie tandis que Sam se dépêcha de ranger les livres qu'il avait utilisés puis rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait dans l'Impala.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dois-je continuer ou, au contraire, arrêter tout de suite et la supprimer ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Je suis contente que le premier chapitre vous ait plu. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui m'a poussée à continuer de la publier ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et à ceux qui ont laissé une review :

**Lélé** (merci pour ta review ^^ Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise pour l'instant)

**zenzandy** (merci à toi aussi pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas)

**Cass Shelly **(je sais que je t'ai déjà répondu à ta review mais cela ne m'empêche pas de te remercier une nouvelle fois pour ta review xD J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes espérances ^^)

**deaina** (merci à toi pour ta review ^^)

et

**Jubei-Kazuki **(est-ce qu'un jour, tu ne connaitras pas en avance une fic que je vais poster ? Possible, enfin j'espère juste pour pouvoir te tenir en haleine jusqu'à la suite (qui est postée une semaine après lol) xD En tout cas, merci pour ta review, Ju ^^)

Chapitre un peu plus long que le précédent mais je vous promets un chapitre plus long la prochaine fois ^^ Bonne lecture !

****

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Vers minuit, l'Impala se gara devant un vieil entrepôt abandonné. Les deux frères sortirent de la voiture et prirent quelques fusils pour se défendre. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Dean entra le premier, très prudemment, suivi par Sam. De l'extérieur, l'entrepôt ne semblait pas grand mais à l'intérieur, il l'était. Des boîtes en carton traînaient n'importe où ainsi que des emballages. Plusieurs portes menaient à plusieurs salles. Des chaînes en fer pendaient du plafond.

Les deux chasseurs avançaient lentement et toujours prudemment. Ils étaient très attentifs au moindre bruit, au moindre son. Après avoir vérifié la grande salle, ils se dirigèrent vers la première porte. Ils l'ouvrirent pour voir que ce n'était qu'un bureau. Ils ouvrirent alors la deuxième porte. Toujours rien. Alors, ils passèrent à la troisième porte. Cette fois, ils eurent plus de chances. En effet, en franchissant la porte, ils découvrirent une grande salle. Au milieu de la salle se trouvait une chaîne en fer qui pendait du plafond. A côté d'elle se trouvait un chariot où étaient posés divers objets rangés dans un ordre précis, c'est-à-dire du plus petit au plus grand. Le plus petit objet était un scalpel et le plus grand était une batte de baseball. A gauche de la salle se trouvait une table recouverte d'une nappe violette. Une coupe, des bougies, de l'encens et plein d'autres choses étaient posés sur la table.

- Je n'aimerais pas être à la place du gars, dit Dean.

- Je me demande si on a vraiment affaire à une sorcière. Elle a plutôt l'air d'être une psychopathe qui torture ses victimes, avoua Sam.

- A mon avis, on a plus affaire à une sorcière psychopathe, répondit Dean.

- Restons pas là. La pièce me donne des frissons.

- Tu vas pas me dire que tu as peur ? Se moqua l'aîné.

- Non, c'est juste que je n'aime pas cette salle.

- Mais oui c'est ça, le nargua son frè sortit de la salle, suivi par Dean.

La quatrième porte laissa apercevoir une autre salle. Cependant, l'obscurité y régnait. Les deux frères ne pouvaient pas voir ce qu'il y avait. Sam eut la bonne idée de sortir une lampe torche afin d'éclairer la salle. Ce qu'ils virent les figèrent. Trois jeunes hommes étaient allongés sur le sol. Tous correspondant au profil des victimes. En voyant la lumière, les trois hommes levèrent leur tête pour voir les deux frères. L'un des trois se leva et s'approcha prudemment.

- Vous êtes avec elle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Non, répondit Sam. Nous sommes là pour vous sauver.

A ces mots, les deux autres se levèrent et vinrent les rejoindre.

- Vous avez arrêté celle qui nous a enfermés ?

- Pas encore mais ça ne sera pas tarder. Venez, il faut sortir d' trois hommes sortirent alors de la pièce.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie suivi des deux chasseurs. Lorsque les trois hommes furent sortis, Dean s'apprêta à en faire de même lorsque la porte claqua, bloquant ainsi la sortie. Dean fut brusquement projeté contre un mur et Sam ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

- Ils étaient à moi, dit une voix féminine en colère.

Sam et Dean se redressèrent pour voir une jeune femme debout à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle était belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Elle était petite et mince mais elle avait des formes plus que généreuses. C'était le type de Dean. La jeune femme portait également une longue robe noire.

- Désolé chérie, mais ces hommes n'ont rien fait et ils n'étaient pas à toi, contredit Dean.

Pour réponse, la sorcière l'envoya contre le mur.

- Dean !

L'aîné des Winchester percuta violemment le mur. Il tomba et ne se releva pas. Sa tête avait sûrement dû toucher le mur et maintenant il était inconscient. Sam regarda alors la sorcière qui s'avançait vers lui tout en souriant. C'était un sourire de mauvais augure. Sam déglutit et, sans attendre une seconde, sortit le journal de son père. Il l'ouvrit sur la page du sort et se mit à le réciter. Alors qu'il était au milieu de celui-ci, la sorcière arriva face à lui et lui prit le journal des mains sans que Sam puisse agir. Elle le jeta puis plaqua Sam contre le mur.

- Tu ne peux pas m'échapper.

La sorcière croisa le regard de Sam et son sourire ne fit que s'accentuer.

- Même si tu lui ressembles, je ne vais pas te tuer.

En entendant cela, Sam ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou inquiet.

- Tu vas m'appartenir.

L'inquiétude du cadet des Winchester gagna alors la bataille entre le soulagement et elle. Laura sembla le remarquer car elle sourit et rit même doucement.

- Est-ce que tu aimes les chiens ?

Sam fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui posait cette question. La sorcière le regarda avec amusement avant de lever sa main et de la poser sur le front du jeune chasseur. Celui-ci tenta de se dégager mais il était paralysé. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus.

Dean revint à lui. Il gémit de douleur puis leva légèrement la tête. Il entendit alors une personne réciter quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Il se leva, ignorant le vertige, et vit la sorcière avec sa main poser sur le front de son frère. Puis il aperçut le journal en cuir par terre et, sans attendre une seconde, se jeta dessus et récita le sort. Il le termina rapidement mais au même moment, une lumière enveloppa son frère. La sorcière se retourna vers Dean et lui sourit avant d'exploser. Une vague d'énergie se dégagea de l'explosion et percuta Dean de plein fouet. Celui-ci fut une nouvelle fois projeté contre le mur. Il retomba sur le sol lourdement une fois de plus inconscient.

* * *

Quelles sont vos impressions ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic. Vous saurez enfin ce qu'il s'est passé bien que je suis sûr que beaucoup ont des doutes qui doivent être justes ^^ Une nouvelle fois, je remercie ceux qui lisent encore cette fic et ceux qui ont laissé une petite review :

**deaina** (je suis contente que tu ais adoré ^^)

**Cass Shelly** (ton dos va mieux ? Je l'espère ^^ Oui, Dean aime beaucoup les murs apparemment xD Ou peut-être que c'est l'inverse xD Sam... sa situation sera plutôt amusante au début, je trouve xD)

**Lélé** (je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise. Je ne sais pas ton idée mais j'ai le sentiment qu'elle est juste, enfin je crois xD)

et

la seule et l'unique **Jubei-Kazuki** (C'est te demander l'impossible ? Je ne pense pas xD Si tu verrais les absurdités que j'écris des fois, ça ne donne même pas envie de lire xD et oui, on ne te changera pas (pour le pire ou le meilleur xD))

Les remerciements faits, je peux maintenant vous laisser lire la suite en paix. Donc, bonne lecture et bonnes vacances ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Sam se réveilla avec un mal de tête et ses muscles endoloris. Il soupira et ouvrit ses yeux. Cependant, au lieu de voir les couleurs, sa vue était en noir et blanc. Il ferma ses yeux et les rouvrit mais c'était toujours la même chose. Le jeune Winchester voulut alors se frotter les yeux mais au lieu de voir une main, c'était une patte poilue qui apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Il sentit alors la panique l'envahir subitement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait une patte à la place d'une main et pourquoi il voyait en noir et blanc. Il se redressa mais remarqua très vite qu'il était toujours aussi proche du sol et qu'il se tenait à quatre pattes au lieu d'être sur ses deux pieds. Cela l'inquiéta immédiatement et le jeune chasseur tourna sa tête pour voir son corps, et là, il eut la plus grosse surprise de sa vie. Il n'avait plus le corps d'un homme mais celui d'un grand chien. Ses quatre membres étaient devenus des pattes, quatre pour être plus précis tandis qu'une longue queue et une fourrure épaisse avaient poussé. Un cri de surprise sortit de sa bouche mais c'était plus un jappement qu'un cri.

Tout à coup, il se souvint de la sorcière et de son frère. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour examiner la pièce. Le journal de son père était par terre ouvert à la page du sort. A côté se trouvait un tas de cendres. Plus loin gisait un corps, celui de son frère. Sans attendre une seconde, il s'avança vers son lui et tenta de le réveiller.

Dean reprit connaissance en sentant quelque chose d'humide lui lécher la main. Il gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Il releva légèrement la tête et vit alors un chien qui ressemblait un peu à un loup. Le canidé était grand et mince. Il avait des oreilles en V, un long museau et des yeux qui, bizarrement, étaient verts. Sa fourrure épaisse était aussi noire que la nuit. L'animal était assis et regardait le jeune chasseur avec un regard indéchiffrable. L'aîné des Winchester reprit ses esprits et s'assit vite fait en tentant de s'éloigner de l'animal.

- Fiche-le camp. Je sais pas ce que tu fais ici mais pars avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que tu regretteras.

Le chien gémit et roula ses yeux avec exaspération. Dean fut alors surpris. C'était exactement la manière dont Sam roulait ses yeux face au comportement exaspérant de son aîné. Il regarda alors attentivement le chien et fut frappé par les yeux du canidé. Des yeux de chiots où reflétait une certaine innocence. Ces yeux lui rappelaient quelqu'un et, après quelques secondes de réflexion, la réalisation le frappa.

- Sam ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Le chien inclina la tête comme pour dire oui. Dean fut alors choqué. Son frère était devant lui mais transformé en chien. Un souvenir lui revint alors. Avant de perdre connaissance et d'avoir tué la sorcière, il avait vu celle-ci réciter quelque chose avec sa main posée sur le front de son cadet.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Dean. J'ai crû avoir tout vu mais là, je dois dire que ça me dépasse complètement.

Sam hocha la tête, étant d'accord avec son frère. Lui non plus n'avait jamais vu ça malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu observer durant sa vie. Dean soupira et se releva complètement. Il prit le journal, le ferma puis regarda Sam. Un sourire se forma sur son visage.

- En tout cas, elle t'a pas raté Sammy. Un chien !

Puis il éclata de rire. Sam se mit à grogner comme pour dire à Dean d'arrêter de rire.

- Faut pas grogner Sammy. T'es très mignon comme ça tu sais.

L'aîné partit de nouveau dans un éclat de rire. Il marcha en direction de la sortie, suivi de Sam. Ils rejoignirent l'Impala en constatant que les prisonniers avaient déjà fuit l'entrepôt. Dean entra dans l'Impala tandis que Sam s'asseyait devant la portière du passager avant en voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas monter dans la voiture. Dean se rendit compte de l'absence de son frère et sortit de la voiture. Il ouvrit alors la porte arrière.

- Je te préviens, tu déchires le cuir des sièges de mon bébé avec tes griffes, je te tue ,que tu sois un chien ou non.

Sam roula des yeux et grimpa dans la voiture. Dean ferma la porte et reprit sa place de conducteur. Sam tenta de s'allonger mais ce n'était pas très pratique avec sa taille. Dean le regarda bouger dans tous les sens (avec difficulté) dans le rétroviseur. Sam arriva enfin à trouver une position confortable. Il s'allongea et posa sa tête entre ses deux pattes de devant. Il soupira. Dean le regarda.

- T'inquiètes pas Sammy. Nous allons trouver une solution.

L'aîné des Winchester démarra alors l'Impala et quitta l'entrepôt pour se rendre au motel.

* * *

Vos impressions ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, comme vous pouvez le constater, je vous livre le quatrième chapitre de cette fic en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fic et à ceux qui laissent des reviews :

**zenzandy** (je suis ravie que tu trouves le chapitre 3 amusant et, attention, ce n'est pas fini ^^)

**Cass Shelly** (oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, les hommes et leurs voitures *soupir* Se faire masser par Sam ou Dean ? Je ne dis pas non xD)

et

**Jubei-Kazuki** (dis moi quand est-ce qu'un jour, tu détesteras mes fics ?)

A présent, je vous laisse lire la suite ^^ Attention, petit juron de la part de Dean dans ce chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

A l'instant où Dean ouvrit la porte de la chambre louée, Sam entra et alla directement s'allonger sur son lit. Dean le regarda faire et ferma la porte. Il enleva son manteau, retira ses chaussures et prit des vêtements propres ainsi que ses affaires de toilette.

- Je vais me doucher, prévint-il.

L'aîné entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, on entendait l'eau couler. Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain propre et prêt à se mettre au lit. Avant de s'allonger, il regarda Sam qui était déjà endormi. Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir son frère en chien. Il se promit alors mentalement de trouver une solution avant d'éteindre la lumière, de s'installer confortablement dans son lit et de s'endormir.

***************

Lorsque Dean se réveilla le lendemain matin, il vit un chien allongé sur le lit de son frère. Il se redressa immédiatement et prit le couteau qui était sous son coussin. Le chien leva la tête et regarda Dean de ses yeux verts. L'aîné se rappela alors de ce qu'il s'était passé et soupira en baissant le couteau. Il regarda ensuite Sam qui avait reposé sa tête entre ses pattes. Ce dernier avait un air triste et malheureux. Le cœur de Dean se serra alors. Il se leva et s'assit à côté de son frère. Il mit sa main gauche dans la fourrure du chien et se mit à la caresser. La fourrure était douce et soyeuse.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sammy, on va trouver un moyen de te sortir de là, je te le promets.

Sam soupira. Dean se leva, prit ses vêtements et alla dans la salle de bain. Quelques instants plus tard, Sam entendit l'eau de la douche couler et...Dean chanter du Metallica. Il gémit et se recouvrit les oreilles de ses pattes. Il avait remarqué que depuis sa transformation, il entendait beaucoup mieux les sons qui l'entouraient. Alors entendre Dean chanter n'était pas très bon pour ses tympans, surtout lorsque son frère chantait des notes élevées. Tout à coup, il eut une idée.

Il se leva, descendit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il l'ouvrit en tournant la poignet avec ses dents. Heureusement pour lui, Dean n'avait pas fermé la porte à clé, pensant que Sam ne rentrerait pas. Mais c'était une erreur que Dean allait apprendre à ne plus commettre. Le cadet des Winchester entra discrètement dans la douche pour ne pas se faire entendre par son frère et se retint de gémir en entendant une note très aigue. Puis il marcha vers le lavabo et vit les affaires de son frère. Il les prit en les tenant par les dents et les plaça dans les toilettes. Il les poussa bien avec son museau de sorte qu'ils étaient bien mouillés. Puis il prit la trousse de toilette de son frère et tenta de l'ouvrir. Il y parvint avec difficulté et en sortit la mousse à raser de son frère. Le jeune chasseur tenta tant bien que mal d'enlever le bouchon et, avec ses dents et ses pattes, il sortit la mousse de sorte qu'elle se retrouve par terre. Il fit une ligne depuis la douche jusqu'à la porte et prit bien soin de l'étaler un peu partout. Puis il cacha la bombe et partit de la salle de bain en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Il alla se rallonger sur le lit et attendit la réaction de son frère avec amusement.

Quelques instants plus, l'eau s'arrêta de couler et Sam put entendre Dean ouvrir la cabine de douche. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, un léger « boum » accompagné d'un juron se fit entendre.

- PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Sam rit alors sous cape, amusé. Encore quelques secondes plus tard, une nouvelle série d'insultes retentit. Le cadet en déduisit que son aîné venait de découvrir ses vêtements dans les toilettes. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violement et Dean sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette entourant sa taille et un air pas très heureux collé au visage.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? demanda l'aîné à Sam.

Sam le regarda alors avec son regard _Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce j'ai fait ? Je suis innocent._

- Ne me fais pas ces yeux là car je sais très bien que c'est toi.

Sam le regarda comme pour dire _Pourquoi m'accuser alors que je suis resté allongé sur le lit ?_ Dean lui lança un regard noir avant de prendre son sac et de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en ronchonnant. Sam regarda la porte avec amusement avant de poser sa tête entre ses pattes. Les jours suivants allaient être bien plaisants.

* * *

Court, je sais. Mis à part ça, que pensez-vous de cette suite ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 5 de cette fic ^^ Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fic et aux deux personnes qui m'ont laissée une petite review :

**Cass Shelly** (moi, je pense que j'aurais fait pire que le choper par la peau du cou xD )

et

**Jubei-Kazuki** (mais si, je suis sûre que tu finiras par ne pas aimer une de mes fics ^^)

Je vous laisse lire la suite. Bonne lecture et bonne année ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Après cette petite blague, Dean décida d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Il mit son manteau, prit ses clefs et son portable. Il regarda alors son frère qui était toujours allongé sur le lit.

- Reste ici Sammy, je ne serai pas long.

Dean se dirigea vers la porte mais ce qu'il ne vit pas était que Sam s'était levé, était descendu du lit et le suivait. Lorsque Dean alla fermer la porte, il remarqua l'absence de son frère dans la chambre.

- Sam ?

Un petit jappement retentit derrière lui. Dean se retourna pour voir son frère assis à côté de l'Impala en train de l'attendre.

- Je t'ai dit de rester dans la chambre, dit Dean qui rejoignait son cadet.

Sam le regarda avec un regard obstiné et Dean soupira.

- Très bien, tu peux venir.

Dean ouvrit la porte arrière et laissa son frère entrer avant de la refermer et de se diriger vers le siège arrière. Une fois installé, il démarra l'Impala et sortit du parking du motel. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'aîné trouva un restaurant et y gara sa voiture en face. Il en sortit et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Sam.

- Je suppose que le restaurant interdit les chiens d'entrer donc tu m'attends ici et tu ne fais pas de conneries, dit Dean à l'adresse de son frère.

Le cadet roula ses yeux et s'assit. Dean sourit.

- Bon chien.

Sam grogna alors ce qui fit encore plus sourire Dean. Il partit en direction du restaurant et y rentra. Alors que Dean passait une commande, Sam regarda le parking avec attention. Quelques voitures y étaient garées mais à part ça il était désert. Tout à coup, il entendit des voix très proches de lui. Il tourna la tête pour voir une bande de jeunes à côté de l'Impala. L'un d'eux, sûrement le chef, parla.

- Pas mal la caisse !

- T'as raison. Et si on la volait ?

En entendant cela, Sam fut plus attentif et regarda les jeunes qui ne s'étaient toujours pas rendus compte de sa présence.

- Bonne idée.

Celui qui venait de parler s'approcha de l'Impala avec une sorte de tige en métal. Sam montra alors sa présence en grognant. Les jeunes sursautèrent et le regardèrent avec surprise puis avec peur en voyant qu'il montrait ses crocs. Celui qui avait voulu voler la voiture leva ses mains et parla.

- Tout doux ! Nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal.

Sam continua de grogner puis s'avança vers la bande. Celle-ci commença à reculer, apeurée par le chien devant eux. Seul le chef ne reculait pas.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur d'un clébard ?

- M-Mais r-regarde le, balbutia une fille. I-Il a p-pas l'air c-commode.

- Ce n'est qu'un cabot !

Le cabot en question se mit à aboyer pour prévenir Dean.

Dans le restaurant, Dean attendait dans la file d'attente lorsqu'il entendit des aboiements. Il se retourna pour voir son frère aboyer et une bande de jeunes. Il sortit du restaurant et s'approcha pour voir Sam aboyer plus fortement contre les jeunes qui reculaient petit à petit.

- Hey ! s'écria Dean.

Aussitôt, les jeunes le regardèrent et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Sam s'arrêta et regarda Dean. Ce dernier regarda Sam.

- Je savais bien que tu devais rester ici, dit Dean avec un sourire.

* * *

Voilà, c'est déjà la fin. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, me voici de retour pour ce sixième chapitre qui est beaucoup plus long que les autres. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et ceux qui me laissent des reviews :

**Cass Shelly** (oui, la transformation de Sam sert beaucoup, mais pendant combien de temps ?)

et

**Jubei-Kazuki** (t'es contente ? Aujourd'hui, j'ai posté un plus long chapitre. Et puis, si ça te plait pas, tu sais ce que je te dis xD Ce qui est marrant avec Dean, c'est qu'il n'a pas peur des créatures qu'il chasse, mais que lorsque ça touche son Impala, il va même jusqu'à avoir une crise de panique xD)

Après ces remerciements, place à la lecture. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Dean repartit au restaurant afin de commander son repas. Cinq minutes plus tard, Sam vit son frère sortir du restaurant avec un seul sac en plastique. Il hocha la tête. Dean arriva à sa hauteur et sourit. Il ouvrit la porte arrière afin que son frère puisse entrer dans l'Impala et prit place sur le siège du conducteur. Il posa le sac en plastique sur le siège avant et démarra la voiture. Il sortit alors du parking et se dirigea dans la direction inverse de celle du motel. Il se gara quelques minutes après en face d'une épicerie et sortit de la voiture après avoir dit à Sam de rester dans l'Impala.

Il finit par revenir 5 minutes plus tard avec un autre sac plastique qu'il posa sur le siège d'à côté. Il redémarra l'Impala et se dirigea vers le motel.

* * *

En arrivant dans leur chambre, Dean posa les sacs sur la table tandis que Sam s'assit près de lui. Il regarda alors Dean qui sortait les courses du sac. Finalement, il posa devant Sam une assiette d'un truc marron. Le cadet regarda attentivement la chose de l'assiette et vit que c'était de la pâté pour chien. Il regarda Dean avec incompréhension. Celui-ci sourit.

- C'est ce que les chiens mangent, non ?

Sam le regarda d'un air de dire _Tu crois pas que je vais manger ça ?_ Dean sourit encore plus avant de s'asseoir à la table et de sortir ce qu'il avait commandé. C'était quatre ou cinq tranches de bacon avec des œufs brouillés. Sam regarda avec envie le plat. Puis, sachant qu'il n'en aurait pas car c'était la vengeance de Dean, il détourna la tête et s'allongea en tentant d'ignorer son estomac réclamer de la nourriture.

Dean était en train de manger lorsque son portable qui se trouvait sur son lit sonna. Il se leva et alla le prendre. Il décrocha.

- Oui ? Bobby !

Sam regarda Dean se détourner pour pouvoir parler tranquillement au téléphone. Il en profita alors. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'assiette qui était à peine commencée. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la table, il regarda Dean qui parlait toujours. Il posa alors ses pattes sur la chaise et prit les tranches de bacon dans ses dents. Il les avala puis s'attaqua aux œufs brouillés.

Dean raccrocha et se tourna. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et alla continuer à manger lorsqu'il remarqua l'assiette vide. L'aîné des Winchester fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers Sam qui était assis et se léchait les babines. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils.

- C'est toi qui as mangé mon petit-déjeuner !

Sam le regarda d'un air de dire _J'ai faim moi_.

- Tu as ton assiette et j'ai mon assiette.

Sam regarda l'assiette de pâté avant de regarder Dean.

- Qu'est-ce que je mange alors ?

Sam poussa l'assiette devant lui avec son museau voulant dire _Tu n'as qu'à manger mon assiette_. Dean le regarda, indigné et furieux avant de se lever et de prendre son manteau.

- Je sors pour aller manger. Toi, tu restes là.

Dean sortit et claqua la porte, laissant dans la chambre Sam qui était de nouveau fier de lui.

* * *

Après le petit-déjeuner, Dean et Sam décidèrent de retourner à l'entrepôt pour tenter de trouver quelque chose permettant de les aider à trouver une solution. Lors du coup de téléphone de Bobby, Dean avait expliqué au vieux chasseur ce qui était arrivé. Bobby avait été au début très surpris, puis lui avait dit qu'il venait les rejoindre dans quelques heures afin de les aider.

Les deux frères arrivèrent à l'entrepôt abandonné. Ils sortirent de la voiture et Dean prit son fusil et des cartouches en cas d'attaque. Les deux chasseurs se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment. En entrant, un calme pas du tout rassurant régnait dans l'entrepôt. C'était une ambiance d'enfer !

- On se croirait dans un cimetière, dit Dean.

Ignorant son frère, Sam marchait dans la grande pièce, attentif. Il se dirigea vers une tâche noire. L'endroit où avait explosé la sorcière. Quant à Dean, il ouvrit une porte avec prudence et entra dans la pièce. Sam le rejoignit. La pièce était vide. Ils fouillèrent quatre autres pièces avant que quelque chose n'attire l'attention de Sam. Il s'avança et se mit à renifler le sol. Il suivit l'odeur et trouva alors une plume. Elle était marron. Il aboya pour prévenir son frère. Celui-ci vint aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, Sammy ?

Dean se baissa et prit la plume dans sa main gauche. Il l'examina.

- C'est une plume.

Sam le regarda d'un air de dire : _Comme si je ne le savais pas !_ Dean ignora le regard et regarda la plume.

- Peut être que Bobby saura de quel animal provient cette plume.

Dean se redressa et mit la plume dans sa poche.

* * *

Lorsque Bobby arriva, c'était en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Dean était en train de rechercher sur Internet tandis que Sam était allongé sur son lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire d'autre ? Une fois les habituels 'Comment ça va ' et tout ça, Bobby regarda Sam qui ne semblait pas préoccupé par l'attention que lui portait le vieux chasseur.

- C'est bien toi, Sam ?

Sam leva la tête et regarda Bobby d'un air : _Bien sûr que c'est moi. Qui d'autre voudrais-tu que ce soit ?_

- Elle t'a pas raté.

_Non, sans blague ! J'avais pas remarqué._

- Dean, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui.

Dean sortit de sa poche la plume qu'il avait ramassée ainsi que d'autres petits sachets contenant des poils de différentes couleurs.

- Nous avons trouvé ça dans la même pièce. Nous espérons que tu puisses nous aider à identifier à quel animal ces différents poils appartiennent.

Bobby prit la plume puis haussa les sourcil.

- C'est la plume d'une poule, Dean, dit-il.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent alors.

- Une poule ? demanda Dean, n'y croyant pas de trop.

- Oui, une poule, affirma Bobby. Pour ce qui est des poils, je ne sais pas. Il faudrait les examiner.

- Et comment ?

- J'ai un ami dans le Dakota du Sud qui peut le faire, avoua Bobby. Il peut les identifier.

- Très bien. Tu y vas et tu me téléphones lorsque tu auras des infos.

- Pas de problèmes.

Bobby se leva et quitta la chambre de motel.

* * *

Depuis que Bobby était parti, les deux frères étaient restés dans la chambre, Dean cherchant sur l'ordinateur portable une solution au problème et Sam... et bien Sam commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de rien faire, de rester allongé sur son lit en train de regarder Dean rechercher et s'énerver lorsque quelque chose le contrariait. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé sans rien faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de bouger et s'étirer les pattes. De plus, il avait un sérieux besoin de vider sa vessie. Or, Dean n'allait pas le laisser sortir seul. Ou même l'accompagner. Il soupira pour la cinquantième fois de l'heure, énervant Dean au passage.

- T'as pas fini de soupirer ! s'exclama l'aîné.

Sam regarda son frère.

- Ca fait la cinquantième fois que je t'entends soupirer de l'heure et franchement, ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer.

Le cadet le regarda pour lui dire : _Je m'ennuis moi !_

- Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? J'y peux rien si tu n'as rien à faire.

Dean se mit à sourire.

- Tu veux que j'aille t'acheter un os ? Ou un jouet ?

Sam roula des yeux puis descendit du lit. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et regarda alors son frère.

- Il est hors de question que tu sortes ! Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

_Tu tiens à ce que je mouille tes affaires ?_

Bizarrement, Dean arrivait à comprendre ce que voulait dire son frère.

- Oh que non ! Tu vas pas t'amuser à mouiller mes affaires !

_Alors je dois sortir._

Dean soupira et posa l'ordinateur après l'avoir fermé. Il se leva, prit sa veste et s'approcha de son frère.

- Tu es chiant, tu sais ça ?

Dean crut voir Sam sourire. Il ouvrit la porte et aussitôt, Sam sortit de la chambre. Dean fit de même et rejoignit son frère. Sam, lui, se mit à courir en direction des arbres qui se trouvaient derrière le motel. Dean vit Sam aller derrière un arbre et il sourit.

- Je vois que même si tu es chien, tu es toujours une fille, Sammy.

* * *

Une fois revenus dans leur chambre, Dean se remit immédiatement dans ses recherches tandis que Sam allait s'allonger sur le lit.

Vingt minutes après, Dean abandonna et posa l'ordinateur à côté de lui. Il s'étendit et regarda Sam qui le regardait.

- Je trouve rien, dit-il. C'est toi qui sais rechercher, pas moi.

Sam soupira, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose dans son état actuel.

- Tu peux pas m'aider ?

Sam regarda Dean : _Tu veux que je fasse quoi dans mon état ?_ L'aîné soupira.

- Désolé.

Tout à coup, le portable de Dean se mit à sonner. L'aîné le prit et décrocha.

- Oui ?

- Dean, c'est Bobby.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Votre avis m'intéresse ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, voici le septième chapitre. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce retard. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fic et à ceux qui laissent une review

**Cass Shelly** (je vois de quel épisode tu veux parler xD Et oui, Bobby est très perspicace ^^ P.S : j'adore toujours autant ta fic même si je n'ai pas encore laissé de review ^^)

et

**Jubei-Kazuki** (j'adore aussi ces moments xD Sam et Dean qui se chamaillent, c'est toujours amusant à regarder et à lire xD)

Je vous laisse tranquille maintenant ^^ Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Dean fut attentif dès que Bobby parla. Il espérait des réponses qui pourraient les aider à trouver une solution au problème. Parce que c'est pas que ça l'ennuyait mais il voulait le retour de son frère. Il en avait marre d'être victime des petites blagues de son frère qui ne faisaient rire que lui. C'est sûr qu'il pouvait se venger par d'autres blagues. Mais comment rivaliser avec un chien qui n'est pas tout à fait un chien et qui est plus discret qu'une souris ?

- Bobby, du nouveau ?

_- Exact. Les plumes et les poils que vous avez trouvés sur les lieux correspondent à différents animaux._

- Des animaux ?

_- Oui. Il y a des poils de lapin, de chat, des plumes d'oiseau et encore plein d'autres._

- Mais que font des poils d'animaux dans un entrepôt ?

_- Tu m'as dit que la sorcière enlevait des hommes du profil de Sam et qu'elle les enfermait ?_

- Euh... oui mais je vois pas en quoi tu veux venir.

_- Et bien, peut-être que la sorcière a trouvé un moyen de se venger._

- En transformant des hommes en animal ?

_- Ca explique pourquoi elle a transformé Sam en chien. En plus, ça peut la distraire en faisant ça._

- La distraire ? Elle ne devait pas être claire dans sa tête durant sa vie d'avant.

_- Probablement._

- Sinon, tu as découvert autre chose ?

_- Non. Je suis en train de chercher dans différents livres de sorcellerie mais aucun ne parle de formule capable de transformer un homme en animal._

- Merci Bobby.

_- Je te rappelle quand j'ai du nouveau._

- Ok.

Sur ce, Dean raccrocha. Il regarda son frère qui le fixait avec interrogation. L'aîné des Winchester se mit alors à raconter ce que lui avait dit Bobby. A la fin, Sam soupira et Dean le regarda avec une certaine tristesse. Il était triste que son frère se trouvait dans cet état, incapable de faire quelque chose pour résoudre ce problème. D'habitude, Sam était sur son ordinateur en train de rechercher une solution mais là, il restait allongé sur ce lit sans bouger, attendant une solution qui ne venait toujours pas. Plus le temps passait et plus Dean se sentait frustré. Frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire, frustré de ne pas trouver une solution, frustré de voir Sam dans cet état. Pourquoi ce n'était pas lui dans cet état et non son frère ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas protégé de ce qui était arrivé ? S'il avait fait correctement son boulot, Sam ne serait pas dans cet état et ils seraient depuis longtemps hors de cette ville.

Malheureusement, il avait fallu que tout ceci arrive, que cela se passe sans avoir essayé de l'éviter. Mais comment aurait-il su que la chasse allait mal se passer ? Comment aurait-il pu prévoir que ce job ne se passerait pas comme il aurait voulu ? Il ne pouvait pas voir dans le futur, ni le prédire. C'était son cadet qui pouvait le faire grâce à ses visions. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ces visions n'avaient-elles pas prédit ce qui était arrivé ? Pourquoi devaient-elles être liées au démon aux yeux jaunes et aux enfants spéciaux ? Et, pourtant, il était heureux que les visions ne prédisaient pas l'avenir comme bon leur semblait. Son frère souffrirait pratiquement tout le temps et ça il en était hors de question.

Dean soupira et se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il avait tant de questions qui l'empêchaient de bien penser à un moyen de rectifier ce problème. Il devait arrêter de penser et trouver un moyen de libérer son frère de cet état. Et pour ça, un petit tour à la bibliothèque s'imposait. Mais voilà, qu'est-ce qu'allait faire Sam pendant ce temps ? Il ne pouvait pas aller à la bibliothèque car c'était interdit aux chiens et Dean n'allait pas le laisser enfermer ici. Il n'allait pas non plus le laisser se promener en liberté dehors. Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait se passer si Sam était dehors sans quelqu'un pour le protéger. Il pouvait être emmener à la fourrière ou risquer un accident. Pourtant, Dean devait aller à la bibliothèque s'il espérait trouver une solution. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa décision fut prise.

- Sam.

Le concerné leva sa tête et regarda Dean.

- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour la recherche. Je veux que tu restes ici, d'accord ?

Sam hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Dean se leva et prit son manteau ainsi que ses affaires.

- Je suis de retour le plus vite possible.

Sur ce, Dean quitta la chambre, laissant Sam seul.

* * *

Dean était à la bibliothèque depuis déjà plus de quarante minutes. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qu'il recherchait. Il était allé sur Internet et avait tapé tout ce qu'il pouvait mais ça donnait le même résultat. Alors il avait décidé d'aller voir les livres pour espérer avoir une chance. Mais le jeune chasseur arriva au même résultat, c'est-à-dire rien. Il fallait dire que la recherche n'était pas son truc. Celui qui était doué était son frère. Pourtant, il devait trouver quelque chose pour essayer de faire revenir Sam.

Le chasseur soupira et ferma le livre qu'il lisait. Rien. Que dalle. A croire qu'aucun livre n'avait été fait sur les sorts des sorcières. Ils parlaient des sorcières, de formules mais pas de sorts, ni de contre-sort. Tout à coup, une idée lui vint en tête. Et s'il recherchait une formule ou une potion pour retransformer Sam ? Il rit à l'intérieur de lui. On se croirait dans Charmed.

Pourtant, à ce stade, toute idée devait être examinée. Peut-être allait-il avoir plus de chances ? Il se leva et rangea les quelques livres trainant sur la table pour faire plus de place. Ensuite, il chercha quelques livres sur les potions et compagnie. Il en trouva quelques uns et les ramena à sa place. Il s'assit et commença à chercher.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il trouva deux potions qui pourraient faire l'affaire. Mais il devait faire des recherches plus approfondies pour en être certain. Il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de Sam. Il ferma donc le livre et s'étira puis regarda l'heure. 18h05. Sam devait être inquiet de ne pas le voir arriver. Alors le jeune chasseur se leva et remit à leur place les livres qu'il avait pris et quitta la bibliothèque. Il monta dans l'Impala et quitta le parking. En chemin, il prit le dîner.

Arrivé au motel, il gara la voiture et en sortit pour se diriger vers la chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva son frère allongé dans son lit en train de dormir. En voyant ça, Dean sourit et posa les deux sacs qu'il tenait puis retira son manteau et le posa sur sa chaise. Il sortit son dîner et prit l'ordinateur. Tout en mangeant, il chercha des informations sur les deux potions. L'une servait à retrouver le corps qu'on avait avant un événement et l'autre servait à donner la vraie apparence d'un être vivant.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses recherches, il entendit un gémissement. Il releva la tête pour voir son frère se réveiller. Ce dernier s'étendit le corps et regarda Dean qui souriait.

- Je t'ai rapporté ton dîner Rantanplan.

Puis il jeta le sac ouvert sur le lit, à côté de Sam. Ce dernier renifla le contenu et le sortit. Il s'agissait de plusieurs tranches de bacon et de lard. Il les mangea puis regarda Dean.

_Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_

- Rien sur les sorts et contre-sort mais j'ai peut-être trouvé une idée. Je me suis dit qu'au lieu de rechercher ça, je pourrais chercher des potions qui pourraient te faire retrouver ton corps.

Sam regarda Dean avec surprise.

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas le seul qui peut réfléchir, s'offusqua Dean.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?_

Dean lui raconta ses deux trouvailles. A la fin, Sam le regardait.

_Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ?_

- Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant, je recherche des informations sur ces potions pour écarter tout risque. Vaut mieux être prudent sur ça. Nous ne sommes pas experts en magie et potions.

Sam hocha la tête.

- Bien, dit Dean. Je n'ai pas encore fini et ça risque d'être un peu long.

Sur ce, Dean se remit au travail tandis que Sam le regarda faire.

* * *

Il était plus de 23h et Dean n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose. A force d'être sur l'ordinateur, il avait les yeux qui piquaient. Le chasseur finit par éteindre l'ordinateur et soupira. Puis, il s'étendit et regarda son frère qui semblait dormir. Il décida d'en faire de même. L'aîné des Winchester se leva, se déshabilla, alla éteindre la lumière et s'effondra dans son lit. Deux secondes après, il dormait déjà.

* * *

Sam dormait lorsqu'il entendit une voix.

_Viens à moi !_

Le jeune chasseur leva la tête et regarda dans toute la pièce. Il ne vit que son frère ronfler. Pourtant, il pouvait jurer d'avoir entendu une voix. Et une voix qu'il avait déjà entendue quelque part. Puis, il se secoua la tête en pensant qu'il avait rêvé et reposa sa tête entre ses pattes. Alors qu'il commençait à se rendormir, la voix retentit une nouvelle fois.

_Viens à moi, petit chien ! Rejoins moi et je pourrai te donner ce que tu veux._

Etant sûr de l'avoir entendue cette fois-ci, Sam releva la tête et examina les environs. Grace à son ouïe décuplée, il put entendre les bruits venant de l'extérieur. Cependant, il n'y avait rien de suspect. Même son odorat et sa vue donnaient le même résultat. Pourtant, il avait vraiment entendu cette voix féminine. Soudain, une envie irrésistible d'aller dehors le submergea.

C'était comme s'il était attiré par quelque chose. Il dut utiliser toute sa volonté pour résister à cette attraction. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas abandonner son frère. Si celui-ci ne le voyait pas quand il se réveillera, il commencera à s'inquiéter et il en était hors de question. Du coup, il décida de rester éveillé, redoutant ce qui pourrait arriver s'il s'endormait. Il soupira. Ca allait être une longue nuit.

* * *

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, il vit son frère assis sur le lit, en train de regarder la fenêtre comme s'il voulait voir qui se cachait dehors.

- Sam ?

Le concerné sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il dut se retenir de se frapper la tête. Il avait oublié que son frère ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Ce dernier le lui fit bien comprendre par un regard. L'aîné se leva, prit ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit vingt minutes après, propre et habillé. Son frère était toujours dans la même position ce qui le préoccupait. Alors il alla voir par le fenêtre ce qui clochait mais il ne vit que le parking vide à part l'Impala garé au même endroit. Dean sourit et se tourna vers son frère.

- Je sais que l'Impala est belle mais pas besoin de la contempler autant !

Son frère ne fit que lui lancer un regard noir ce qui fit rire le plus vieux chasseur.

- Bon, j'ai faim. On va manger ?

Sans attendre la réponse de son frère, Dean prit son manteau, ses clés et son portable pour les mettre dans ses poches et quitta la chambre, Sam sur ses talons.

Pendant toute la journée, Dean n'avait rien trouvé. Et cela le frustrait de plus en plus. Arrivé au soir, Dean manquait de jeter l'ordinateur à travers la chambre. Sa frustration était telle qu'il voulait hurler de rage. Il avait un mal de tête atroce à force de lire des pages et des pages d'Internet sur l'ordinateur, ses yeux piquaient et il n'avait plus de caféine pour tenir le coup. Il se demandait comment pouvait faire son cadet pour tenir le coup toute la journée. C'était un vrai mystère.

En pensant à lui, l'aîné des Winchester leva les yeux de l'écran et regarda Sam qui semblait dormir. Il avait arrêté depuis quelques heures de fixer la fenêtre, attendant que quelque chose apparaisse. Ce comportement intriguait Dean. Pourquoi son frère semblait attendre quelque chose alors qu'il n'y avait rien à l'horizon à part les voitures qui défilaient de temps en temps ? Bien sûr, il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question et ce n'était sûrement pas Sam qui allait la lui donner.

Cette situation l'énervait de plus en plus. Au début, Dean s'était moqué de son frère pour le voir dans cet état. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous avez un frère qui s'est transformé en chien à cause d'un sort d'une sorcière. Mais maintenant, il ne trouvait plus ça drôle. Au contraire, il était de plus en plus furieux. Furieux envers la sorcière mais aussi envers lui. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela se produire ? C'était son boulot de protéger son frère. Il n'aurait pas dû subir cela. Mais apparemment, le destin voulait que cela se passe autrement. De plus, le chasseur était aussi inquiet. Inquiet de ne pas retrouver son frère, inquiet de voir son frère sous forme de chien pour le restant de sa vie. Inquiet tout simplement de comment cette histoire allait prendre fin. Que va-t-il faire si Sam reste dans cet état pour le restant de ses jours ? Il pourrait continuer la chasse mais vous imaginez vous un chien chasseur. Dean voyait bien cette image. Un chien avec un fusil sur le dos et qui grogne contre un esprit ou un démon.

Cette image fit rire Dean qui ne put s'en empêcher. Sam leva la tête pour regarder son frère avec un air de tu-es-devenu-fou. En voyant cela, l'aîné rit de plus belle. Il réussit à se calmer après quelques secondes et regarda son frère.

- Désolé Sammy mais j'avais une image en tête et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Comme d'habitude, Sam roula des yeux. Dean soupira et ferma l'ordinateur puis se leva et prit son manteau.

- J'ai besoin d'une pause.

Sam se leva du lit et suivit son frère qui sortait de la chambre.

* * *

Sam était allongé sur le capot de l'Impala, attendant que son frère sorte du bar. Si son frère le voyait sur l'Impala, il allait le tuer mais le cadet des Winchester en avait assez de rester assis par terre. L'Impala n'était pas plus confortable que le bitume mais au moins il n'allait pas se salir. Alors qu'il se reposait, il entendit de nouveau la voix qu'il avait entendue hier soir.

_Viens me voir, petit chien. Viens voir ta maîtresse._

Sam releva la tête et inspecta du regard les environs. Il n'y avait rien à part les bruits provenant du bar. Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler à qui elle appartenait. En l'entendant, un mélange de peur, de joie, d'inquiétude l'envahissait. La peur parce qu'il avait peur de ce qui allait se produire s'il venait à obéir à cet appel, la joie parce que l'animal en lui était content d'entendre sa "maîtresse" et l'inquiétude parce qu'il avait peur de devenir fou. C'est sûr qu'entendre des voix n'est pas très bon signe. Il voulait le dire à Dean mais comment faire pour le lui faire comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas parler, ni écrire. Peut être que s'il prenait une fois la mousse à raser de son frère et qu'il essayait d'écrire un mot avec, cela allait marcher. Il fallait qu'il essaye. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et puis si cela marchait, Dean pourrait l'aider.

En parlant du loup, celui-ci montra sa queue. Dean sortit du bar et s'approcha avec un sourire satisfait. Il était tellement content qu'il ne faisait pas gaffe au fait que Sam était couché sur sa voiture.

- Hey Sammy ! Devine quoi ! J'ai le numéro de deux filles et 200 $ en plus.

Sam roula des yeux. Alors que Dean allait parler, un groupe de motards sortit du bar.

- Et merde ! dit Dean. Ils n'ont pas apprécié leur défaite.

Le groupe se dirigea vers les deux Winchester. Ne se rendant pas compte de la présence de Sam, le chef parla à Dean.

- Rends moi mon argent !

- Désolé mon coco mais j'ai gagné et il faut que tu acceptes ça !

- Tu as triché !

- Non, je n'ai fait que jouer honnêtement.

- Tu vas me rendre mes 200 $ ou...

- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? J'aimerai bien voir ça.

- Tu vas le payer.

Le motard alla frapper Dean mais ce dernier évita le coup et attaqua. Aussitôt après, une lutte débuta. Voyant que son frère était en mauvaise posture - il n'était qu'un contre cinq - il alla l'aider en bondissant sur un des motards. Dean vit cela et sourit. Cependant, il le perdit très vite en voyant deux motards rejoindre celui qui était en difficulté. Il redoubla alors d'efforts pour pouvoir aider son frère.

Le combat s'éternisa. Les motards ne voulant pas se faire battre une nouvelle fois et les Winchester devant se défendre contre ces brutes. Tout à coup, un fort jappement de douleur retentit et Dean tourna la tête pour voir son frère ramener sa patte pliée en deux contre lui. Sentant la fureur grandir en lui, il enchaîna les coups et après quelques instants, les motards prirent la fuite. Dean se retourna pour pouvoir parler à Sam.

- Quels froussards ! Ils prennent la fuite comme des poules mouillées.

Il souriait, content d'avoir gagné, mais son sourire disparut en voyant Sam allongé sur un côté. Il ne bougeait pas.

- Sam ?

L'aîné des Winchester s'approcha de son frère et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il vit que Sam avait les yeux à moitié ouvert et qu'il respirait avec difficulté.

- Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Son frère ne lui répondit pas. Dean parcourut des yeux le corps de son frère et sentit son cœur louper un battement en voyant du sang au niveau de l'abdomen de son cadet. Il examina l'endroit et aperçut une blessure faite par couteau quelques centimètres plus haut que le sang trouvé.

- Oh mon dieu !

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, voici enfin le chapitre huit de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous pour ceux qui lisent cette fic et ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une petite review ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Dean ne savait plus quoi faire. Son frère saignait et pas qu'un peu. Il finit par poser sa main sur la blessure et fit pression avec pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie. Sam gémit de douleur mais ne fit rien d'autre. Il était à bout de force et la douleur prenait le dessus sur l'adrénaline qu'il avait eu pendant le combat. Il sentait les griffes de l'inconscience le réclamer mais il ne céda pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il devait tenir le coup pour son frère.

Pendant qu'il faisait pression avec sa main, Dean chercha une solution. Le vétérinaire était fermé à cette heure-là. Et l'hôpital ne prendrait sûrement pas en charge un chien. La panique le submergeait petit à petit. Mais il en prit le contrôle car il devait avoir l'esprit clair pour aider son frère. Tout à coup, une voix retentit.

- Monsieur, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Dean leva la tête pour voir une jeune femme très belle. Elle était petite et mince. Ses longs cheveux nattés étaient de couleur brun et ses yeux en amande bleus. Cette dernière s'était précipité vers eux et s'était agenouillé en face de Dean tout en posant une main sur Sam.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- Des motards sont venus m'agresser et Sam m'a aidé à les faire fuir mais il s'est pris un coup de couteau.

- C'est votre chien ?

Dean se retint de répliquer une phrase du style _bien sûr que c'est le mien_.

- Oui.

- Je suis vétérinaire, ma clinique n'est pas très loin. Nous pouvons l'amener.

Dean regarda avec surprise la jeune femme. Combien de chance avait-il pour tomber sur une vétérinaire ?

- Allons-y avant qu'il ne meure.

L'aîné des Winchester réagit et porta son frère dans ses bras. Avec l'aide du vétérinaire, il le posa sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et monta avec elle à l'avant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant une clinique vétérinaire. Tandis que Dean portait son frère, la femme le guida à travers l'établissement. Finalement, elle lui ordonna de le poser sur une table d'opération.

- Maintenant, vous allez sortir.

- Quoi ? Il est hors de question que je quitte mon fr... chien.

- Vous allez faire ce que je dis.

En voyant le regard très déterminé de la jeune femme, Dean abdiqua à contrecœur. Il sortit de la salle et alla attendre dans la salle d'attente.

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, la femme sortit de la salle tout en enlevant ses gants couvert de sang. _Le sang de Sam_, pensa amèrement Dean.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda le jeune chasseur en se levant.

Le médecin lui sourit pour le rassurer.

- Il va bien. Il est faible à cause de la perte de sang mais il va s'en tirer. Heureusement, la blessure n'était pas trop profonde. J'ai nettoyé, désinfecté et cousu la plaie. Il a aussi sa patte avant droite cassée. Je l'ai bandée mais il ne va pas pouvoir marcher correctement pendant un certain temps, voire pas du tout.

- Je peux aller le voir ?

- Bien sûr.

Le vétérinaire le conduisit jusqu'à la salle et en y entrant, Dean put voir son frère allongé sur la table d'opération. Sa patte avant droite était bandée. Quand à sa plaie abdominale, on pouvait voir les points de suture. Les poils sur le contour avait été rasés, sûrement pour pouvoir bien soigner la plaie. L'aîné des Winchester s'avança et s'assit à côté de son frère qui dormait. Il posa une main sur la tête de ce dernier et se mit à caresser la fourrure.

- Hey Sammy, tout va bien se passer maintenant. Je te le promets.

Puis il regarda la femme.

- Merci...

- Savannah.

- Merci Savannah.

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail. Je n'aime pas voir les animaux blessés.

- Comment vous remercier ?

- En prenant soin de lui.

- Ca, il n'y aura aucun problème.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Quand peut-il partir ?

- Et bien, il faut attendre qu'il se réveille comme ça je pourrai l'examiner et ensuite, en fonction de l'examen, je pourrai vous dire s'il peut partir ou non.

- Donc je suppose que je dois passer la nuit ici.

- Je pense aussi. Il y a un canapé dans la salle qui se situe derrière celle dans laquelle nous nous trouvons actuellement. Vous pouvez vous y reposer.

- Je ne quitte pas mon chien.

Savannah sourit doucement.

- Très bien.

- Et vous, vous allez rester là ?

- Oui. De toute façon, j'ai du travail alors pourquoi pas en profiter.

Dean sourit et Savannah quitta la salle pour laisser les deux frères en paix.

* * *

Le lendemain, Savannah annonça à Dean que l'examen s'était bien passé et qu'il pouvait ramener Sam chez lui. L'aîné des Winchester avait remercié le vétérinaire et était reparti avec son frère dans les bras. Il le plaça à l'arrière de la voiture puis prit place sur le siège conducteur avant de démarrer la voiture et de se diriger vers le motel. Pendant tout le long du trajet, Sam était conscient sans l'être vraiment. Il ne faisait plus attention à son environnement.

Lorsque Dean arriva au motel, il prit de nouveau Sam dans ses bras et se dépêcha de rentrer dans la chambre afin de poser son frère sur le lit le plus loin de la porte. Il fallait dire que Sam n'était pas un poids plume aussi bien en humain qu'en chien. Après s'être rassuré que son frère était bien installé et ne souffrait pas de trop, il soupira et resta à côté de son cadet. Il lui caressa la tête mais Sam ne semblait même pas remarquer cela.

- On va trouver une solution Sammy. Je sais que je n'arrête pas de me répéter mais je te promets que je trouverai une solution pour régler ce problème, même si je dois mourir pour ça.

Il continua de caresser son frère pendant quelques minutes encore puis se leva et décida d'aller prendre une douche pour ensuite continuer de faire des recherches sur ces fameuses potions.

* * *

Dean était en train de rechercher des infos sur l'ordinateur lorsque Sam remua un peu. Cela attira l'attention de l'aîné qui leva la tête et regarda son frère qui levait la tête et le regardait. Il se leva alors et alla le rejoindre.

- Eh p'tit frère, comment ça va ?

Il se rendit compte de son erreur très vite. _Bien sûr que ça ne va pas_, pensa-t-il. Sam le regarda et fit un petit bruit comme pour confirmer sa pensée.

- Je sais et pour que tu ailles mieux, il faut que tu te reposes, d'accord ? Il faut que tu te ménages pour que tu puisses reprendre des forces. En parlant de ça, tu as faim ? Je peux aller chercher quelque chose si tu veux.

Sam fit non de la tête puis reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Dean lui caressa la tête pendant quelques secondes avant de retourner dans ses recherches.

Finalement, au bout d'une heure, il capitula. Apparemment, les potions ne feraient pas l'affaire. Il y avait trop de risques comme par exemple, celui de rester tout le temps dans l'état qu'on souhaite quitter. Et ça, pour Dean, il en était hors de question. Alors, il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas pour tenter de trouver une idée. Pourtant, rien de satisfaisant. Soit c'était des idées complètement stupides ou alors des idées qui ne mèneraient à rien.

Soudain, il prit son portable et composa le numéro de Bobby. Après une longue discussion, le jeune chasseur raccrocha sans avoir de solution. A ça, il se retint de jeter son portable contre le mur qui lui faisait face. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Toutes ses idées ne menaient toujours à rien. Toutes ses recherches étaient vaines. Il n'avait aucun indice pour savoir dans quoi chercher.

Tout à coup, il entendit un bruit. Il se retourna pour voir son frère se lever du lit.

- Sam, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de son frère.

Ce dernier descendit du lit sous le regard inquiet de son frère. Quand ce dernier s'approcha de lui pour venir le stopper, Sam ne fit que grogner ce qui surprit Dean. Cependant, il comprit le message. _Je sais ce que je fais_.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable Sammy. Tu es blessé et le véto a dit que tu ne devais pas forcer sinon tu pourrais aggraver ta blessure.

Malgré ce que disait son frère, Sam n'en fit qu'à sa tête. Il marcha - ou plutôt boita - en direction de l'ordinateur et une fois arrivé, il prit un stylo dans sa bouche et regarda son frère. Ce dernier comprit et vint.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose, c'est ça ?

Le cadet affirma de la tête. Dean fit apparaître alors une page blanche sur laquelle il pourrait écrire. Tant bien que mal, Sam se mit sur ses deux pattes arrières et posa la patte avant qui n'était pas bandée sur la table. Puis avec le stylo, il montra une lettre. Dean ne se fit pas prier et appuya sur la touche. Sam continua puis une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il se remit sur ses trois pattes. Dean regarda alors l'écran puis son frère avec surprise.

- Tu veux que j'appelle Missouri ?

Sam acquiesça et regarda son frère de son regard perçant.

- Je sais même pas si j'ai son numéro.

Son cadet roula des yeux puis le regarda.

- Mais toi tu l'as, n'est-ce pas ?

Sam acquiesça une nouvelle fois de la tête.

- D'accord, je vais l'appeler mais en attendant, tu vas remettre ton derrière sur le lit et ne plus en bouger d'accord ?

Comme pour répondre à Dean, Sam se dirigea vers le lit, y grimpa puis s'installa mais observa son frère prendre son portable et chercher le numéro de la voyante. Après avoir trouvé le numéro de la voyante, Dean soupira et regarda son frère.

- T'es vraiment sûr de ton idée ?

Pour réponse, Sam acquiesça. Dean prit une profonde inspiration et appela Missouri. Il attendit quelques secondes puis une voix féminine retentit à l'autre bout du fil.

_- Oui ?_

- Missouri ? C'est... C'est Dean.

_- Dean ! Ca fait longtemps._

- En effet.

_- Comment allez-vous ? Et Sam ?_

- Je vais bien et pour ce qui est de Sam...

Dean ne continua pas sa phrase.

_- Il va bien ? _

- Si on peut dire.

_- Comment ça ? Dean, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

- On était sur cette chasse, du moins on y est toujours.

_- Expliquez vous clairement._

- Sam et moi sommes allés sur cette chasse à Lexington au Nebraska et il s'agissait de l'esprit d'une sorcière.

_- Continuez._

- On a réussi à renvoyer son esprit, du moins c'est ce que je crois. Mais quelque chose a mal tourné.

_- Quoi donc ?_

- Sam... Sam est devenu un chien.

- _Pardon ? Vous pouvez répéter ?_

- Cette sorcière a transformé Sam en chien, répliqua Dean avec un peu plus de force.

_- Vous allez tout de suite changer de ton avec moi, Dean Winchester !_

Dean roula des yeux ce qui amusa Sam.

_- Bien. Maintenant, racontez moi tout depuis le début._

Dean raconta alors la chasse et ensuite ce qu'il avait pensé pour trouver une solution. A la fin du récit, Missouri était pensive.

_- Vous n'avez trouvé aucun moyen ?_

- Les potions ne correspondent pas et puis elles sont bien trop dangereuses. C'est Sam qui a eu l'idée de vous appeler.

_- Il a bien fait. Vous devriez venir chez moi._

- Vous avez une solution ?

_- Je ne sais pas Dean. Venez, on pourra ensuite en discuter._

- Bien.

Dean raccrocha et soupira. Il regarda Sam qui le fixait comme pour lui dire _Alors ?_.

- Tu es partant pour un voyage en voiture jusqu'à Lawrence ? Missouri veut qu'on aille la voir.

L'aîné se leva et fit les sacs puis les déposa dans le coffre avant d'appeler Bobby pour lui dire la nouvelle. Ensuite, il alla rendre la clé de la chambre au gérant du motel puis aida son frère à grimper dans la voiture. Il prit à son tour place dans l'Impala et la démarra. Direction Lawrence.

* * *

Ils leur avaient fallu un plus d'une journée pour s'y rendre. Pendant le trajet, Dean avait fait plusieurs arrêts pour pouvoir se nourrir, aller aux toilettes, mettre de l'essence. Maintenant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Lawrence, le soleil se couchait. Dean se rendit directement chez Missouri qui les attendait. Elle prit le plus vieux chasseur dans ses bras puis le relâcha quelques secondes plus tard pour regarder Sam qui était assis et la regardait.

- C'est Sam, dit Dean qui tentait de briser ce silence.

- Je le vois bien, répliqua Missouri.

Sam aboya et Missouri le regarda.

- Bon, allez, entrez.

Les deux frères entrèrent dans la maison et suivirent la voyante qui les conduisit jusqu'au salon. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil tandis que Dean s'assit dans le canapé. Alors que Sam arriva, elle le fixa.

- Vous montez sur le canapé et je vous en ferai descendre avec des coups de pied aux fesses.

A ça, les deux frères la regardèrent avec surprise.

- Je tiens pas à avoir des poils de chien sur mon canapé tout neuf, s'expliqua la voyante.

Dean eut un sourire amusé tandis que Sam semblait soupirer. Il s'assit à côté de Dean et fixa Missouri qui avait l'air mal à l'aise. Comme si elle avait peur que le jeune chasseur ne lui saute dessus et l'attaque.

- Vous avez peur des chiens ? demanda Dean, remarquant son attitude.

- Bien sûr non, s'offusqua Missouri. Pourquoi aurais-je peur des chiens ?

- Peut-être parce qu'en ce moment, vous semblez mal à l'aise alors que Sam ne vous attaquerait pas, du moins pas si vous l'énervez.

- Jeune homme, vous feriez mieux de vous taire au lieu de dire des âneries.

Le chasseur se tut bien qu'il était amusé par la situation. Sam, quant à lui, semblait ennuyé. Il s'allongea puis posa sa tête sur ses pattes, décidant d'attendre qu'enfin les deux adultes parlent du problème.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Votre avis m'intéresse.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour. Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire, il était temps que je poste un nouveau chapitre. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Cependant, je dois vous prévenir. Je risque de poster mes chapitres irrégulièrement. En effet, j'ai tendance à oublier que je dois le faire alors je ne le fais que lorsque je m'en souviens (oui, je sais, c'est très grave -__-).

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Finalement, Missouri aborda le pourquoi de leur présence ici. Elle demanda Dean de raconter une nouvelle fois ce qu'il s'était passé et bien qu'il ne le voulait pas, l'aîné des Winchester le fit quand même. Il raconta tout ce qui s'était passé sans oublier ne serait-ce qu'un détail. A la fin de son récit, la voyante semblait pensive. Elle regarda Sam qui n'avait pas l'air de remarquer le regard de Missouri sur lui.

- Etant donné que cette sorcière est morte, on ne pourra pas lui demander d'annuler le sort.

- Ca, je l'ai deviné, répliqua Dean ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de la voyante.

Malgré qu'il avait les yeux fermés, Sam écoutait attentivement la conversation. Un sentiment de frustration l'envahit car il ne pouvait ni prendre part à la discussion, ni leur dire qu'il entendait la voix de la sorcière qui lui demandait de venir la rejoindre. Même si son frère était là et l'aidait, Sam se sentait seul. Seul et inutile. Inutile parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Même sous forme de chien, il arrivait quand même à trouver le moyen de se blesser et de faire peur à son aîné. Cela l'énervait de plus en plus car ce sentiment d'impuissance le narguait sans arrêt.

De plus, il y avait cette voix qui n'arrêtait pas de parler dans sa tête, de lui dire de venir la rejoindre. Bien qu'il y résistait, le jeune Winchester savait bien que s'il ne retrouvait pas sa forme humaine très vite, la voix aurait ce qu'elle voulait.

Soudain, Dean se redressa, faisant sursauter Sam et Missouri. Ces deux-là savaient bien que Dean était de plus en plus frustré de ne pas pouvoir trouver de solution.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez pas de solution ?

- Pour l'instant, je ne vois rien qui pourrait régler cette situation. C'est la première fois que je rencontre ce cas.

Dean soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Si nous ne trouvons rien, Sam va rester dans cet état toute sa vie.

- Je sais, Dean, mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, répliqua Dean.

- Vous devez continuer à chercher des solutions.

- Toutes les solutions que j'ai trouvées ne mènent nulle part. Est-ce qu'elle existe vraiment cette solution qui permettrait à Sam de reprendre sa véritable forme ?

Face au silence de Missouri, la réponse était évidente. La solution pouvait ne pas exister. Il se pouvait très bien qu'il n'y ait pas de solution pour régler ce problème. En voyant l'air désespéré de son frère, Sam aboya. Dean le regarda et eut un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. L'aîné des Winchester comprenait très bien ce que voulait dire son frère.

_Ne perds pas espoir Dean. On trouvera une solution._

Dean trouva cette situation un peu ironique. C'était Sam qui essayait de le rassurer et Dean qui pensait négativement alors que ça devait être l'inverse. Sam qui pensait négativement et Dean qui essayait de lui remonter le moral. Après tout, c'était bien son cadet qui était dans cet état-là. C'était bien Sam qui pouvait se retrouver pour toujours dans la peau d'un chien.

Le plus vieux chasseur se rassit dans le canapé et posa une main sur la tête de Sam afin de le caresser. Missouri assista à cette scène avec les larmes aux yeux. Finalement, Dean leva la tête et regarda la voyante avec détermination.

- On doit trouver une solution. Il le faut. Je refuse que mon frère reste dans cet état plus longtemps.

Missouri acquiesça tandis que Sam aboyait pour approuver ce que disait son frère.

* * *

Pendant deux jours, Dean et Missouri cherchaient une solution. Dans les livres, sur internet et même en appelant des personnes qu'ils connaissaient. Pourtant, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de solutions. Malgré cela, Dean n'abandonnait pas. Il cherchait toute la journée et l'aurait fait aussi la nuit si Missouri ne le forçait pas à dormir. Quant à Sam, il reprenait peu à peu des forces. Sa patte, encore cassée, ne le faisait plus autant souffrir qu'au début et sa blessure au ventre cicatrisait rapidement. Grâce à Missouri, il ne se sentait plus aussi inutile qu'avant. En effet, la voyante lui avait donné pour ordre de trier les livres qu'elle trouvait au fur et à mesure dans son grenier ou dans sa cave.

Parce que même si Sam était un chien, il était encore capable de faire des choses. D'ailleurs, il se débrouillait très bien. Missouri lui apportait deux petits tas de livres toutes les heures et Sam regardait le titre des livres. S'il jugeait que le livre pouvait être intéressant pour leurs recherches, il le prenait à sa manière et le posait dans un coin. Du coup, il se sentait utile car grâce à lui, les nombreuses heures de recherches dans des livres qui ne correspondaient pas à leurs recherches étaient évitées pour le plus grand soulagement de Dean qui détestait faire cela.

Donc tout le monde se mettait dans les recherches et cela leur faisait gagner du temps.

* * *

Le soir du deuxième jour, Dean feuilletait un livre lorsque Missouri, assise sur le divan, s'exclama.

- J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose !

Cela attira l'attention des deux Winchester.

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Dean.

- Ce livre parle de différents sorts que les sorcières utilisent. Il y en a un qui est celui dont a été victime Sam.

- Y-a-t-il un contre-sort ou quelque chose dans ce genre là ?

- Non. Mais il y a quelque chose d'écrit qui dit comment le trouver.

- Dites-le alors.

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, Dean. Donc comme je disais, il y a quelque chose d'écrit qui dit qu'il faudrait trouver la sorcière qui a lancé ce sort car il n'y a qu'elle qui puisse le retirer.

- La sorcière est morte, s'exclama l'aîné des Winchester.

- C'est ce que vous croyez Dean mais en vérité, elle n'est pas morte.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Apparemment, elle garderait un lien avec sa victime.

- Un lien ?

- Un lien de connexion si l'on peut dire. Elle serait capable de parler à sa victime et de la ramener jusqu'à elle pour qu'ensuite elle l'utilise.

- L'utilise à quoi ?

Missouri prit une profonde inspiration car elle savait que ce qui allait suivre ne plairait pas du tout au chasseur.

- Elle va le sacrifier afin qu'elle puisse devenir immortelle.

- Mais pourquoi les transformerait-elle en animal ?

- Parce que c'est beaucoup plus facile pour elle. Si la victime entend sa voix, elle ne pourra le dire à personne car elle ne peut communiquer avec aucun homme. De plus, la disparition d'un animal est beaucoup moins grave que la disparition d'un homme. Si Sam venait à disparaître, qui se soucierait de voir un chien dans la rue ?

- Donc si je comprends bien, elle transforme des hommes en animal pour devenir immortelle ? Mais notre sorcière tuait ses victimes par vengeance. Elle voulait se venger d'un homme qui l'a faite brûlée vive. Ca ne tient pas debout cette histoire.

- A moins qu'elle sacrifie sa victime pour récupérer sa force vitale. Ainsi elle devient plus puissante et donc elle aura plus de pouvoirs. Peut-être qu'elle tente de vouloir revenir dans le temps pour empêcher sa propre mort et tuer cet homme qui l'a assassinée. Et puis transformer ses victimes doit l'amuser. Elle se divertit tout en faisant marcher son plan.

- C'est peut-être vrai cette histoire mais en tout cas, je la laisserai pas avoir Sam. Comment fait-on pour la retrouver ?

Missouri regarda Dean puis Sam qui lui rendit son regard.

- On doit utiliser leur lien pour pouvoir la retrouver.

Un lourd silence plana dans le salon. Missouri fixait toujours Sam qui en faisait de même. Quant à Dean, il regarda les deux avec surprise mais aussi avec incompréhension.

- Le... Le lien ?

Missouri détourna le regard et le posa sur Dean.

- Oui, Dean, le lien qui unit Sam et cette sorcière.

- Et comment on fait ?

La voyante soupira car elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire ne plairait pas à l'aîné des Winchester. Elle avait bien remarqué que le chasseur était de plus en plus à cran avec cette histoire de sorcière et de sort dont avait été victime son frère.

- Alors ? demanda Dean, sa patience mise à rude épreuve.

- Lorsque la sorcière réussira à atteindre son but premier, on pourra la retrouver.

- Vous pouvez expliquer un peu plus clairement ?

- Dean, lorsque Sam ne pourra plus résister à l'appel de la sorcière, il la rejoindra. A ce moment-là, nous n'avons qu'à le suivre et il pourra nous guider à la sorcière pour qu'on puisse l'arrêter pour de bon.

- Il est hors de question qu'on laisse Sam la rejoindre.

- Dean...

- Non !

Dean se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Sam qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part de son aîné.

- Mon frère ne fera pas l'appât, il en est hors de question.

- Si vous voulez mettre fin à cette situation, il faut bien risquer de faire cela.

- On va chercher une autre solution parce que je refuse que mon frère risque sa peau.

Alors que Missouri allait parler, Sam aboya. Dean le regarda. Son frère semblait lui dire : _J'ai aussi mon mot à dire._ Effectivement, le cadet des Winchester avait le droit de dire ce qu'il pensait de cette idée. Après tout, c'était lui qui était dans cet état, c'était lui qui prendrait peut-être ce risque et connaissant son frère, Dean savait ce qu'allait choisir son frère. Il soupira alors face au regard déterminé de son frère.

- Très bien, céda l'aîné des Winchester, j'accepte.

Missouri semblait soulagée de cette décision car c'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée pour pouvoir régler ce problème. Cependant, la question que prononça Dean lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ça.

- Et comment on tue la sorcière ? Parce que c'est bien d'avoir trouvé une solution pour pouvoir la trouver mais il faut bien la tuer après l'avoir forcé à redonner sa forme humaine à Sam. Et puis, n'oublions pas que la première fois, ça n'a pas marché puisqu'elle est toujours là.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé. De plus, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle veuille laisser partir Sam. Tant que le lien est présent, elle sera toujours vivante d'une certaine façon.

- Donc si je comprends bien, on n'est pas encore prêts à tuer cette satané sorcière ?

- Je pense que même si on trouve rapidement un moyen de la tuer, il faudrait que vous vous prépariez pour pouvoir affronter et tuer cette sorcière après avoir enlevé le lien. Comme je l'ai dit, le lien l'empêche de mourir.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tout simplement parce que c'est la dernière chose qui la rattache à ce monde.

Dean soupira.

- Cette chasse qui devait être simple finit par être une affaire complexe.

Sam ne put qu'être d'accord avec son frère.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, je suis extrêmement désolée pour ce retard. Cependant, rassurez-vous, je pense qu'il n'y aura plus de retard, ou du moins, pas d'aussi longs. Sachez aussi que c'est bientôt la fin de cette fic. Je remercie tout ceux qui suivent cette fic et les deux personnes qui laissent une review ^^ Merci beaucoup.

Bonne lecture ^^

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 :**

Dans le salon régnait un silence lourd. La pièce était faiblement éclairée. Missouri et Dean étaient assis chacun dans un fauteuil et attendaient. L'aîné des Winchester avait dans sa main gauche un fusil chargé de gros sel tandis que Missouri avait dans la sienne un livre. Quant à Sam, il était allongé au milieu de la pièce et semblait dormir, ennuyé par cette situation. Le regard de Dean était posé sur lui, attentif au moindre geste qu'il faisait. Missouri, elle, regardait tour à tour les deux frères, attendant avec une certaine appréhension que quelque chose se passe.

Les vingt-quatre heures qui avaient suivies depuis l'annonce d'une solution possible avaient été éprouvantes. Ils avaient cherché un moyen de tuer la sorcière mais aussi de détruire le lien qui la reliait au cadet des Winchester. Cela n'avait pas été facile. Dean avait râlé sans arrêt, Sam avait été agacé par le comportement de son frère et l'avait montré au plus grand déplaisir de son aîné et Missouri... et bien Missouri en avait eu plus qu'assez de l'attitude des deux frères. Pourtant, malgré ses réprimandes, ils avaient continué et aucune de ses menaces n'avait fait cesser cette situation. Heureusement, il y avait une heure, ils avaient enfin trouvé une solution.

Flash-back

_Missouri lisait un de ses livres afin de trouver une solution mais avec les chamailleries des deux frères, elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Dean n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre à chaque fois qu'il avait fini de feuilleter un livre. Cela agaçait particulièrement son cadet qui supportait de moins en moins cela. Sa patience et ses tentatives pour ne pas s'en prendre à son frère avaient atteint leur limite il y a deux ou peut-être trois heures. _

_Ayant assez d'entendre son frère geindre, Sam décida alors de lui montrer ce qu'un chien pouvait faire quand il était agacé. Coup de griffes, de crocs, aboiements, grognements. Tout y passait. Mais apparemment, cela ne semblait pas intimider ou effrayer Dean qui semblait même continuer de geindre pour embêter son petit frère. Missouri les avait plusieurs fois réprimandés mais cela ne marchait pas._

_La voyante leva brusquement sa tête en entendant Dean jurer. Il se tenait la jambe et plus précisément le mollet. Sam avait apparemment décidé de s'attaquer à cette partie de la jambe en voyant que s'en prendre aux bras ne semblaient pas marcher. L'aîné regarda son frère avec colère._

_- Non mais ça va pas ! Tu m'as fait mal là !_

_Le cadet eut une lueur de moquerie dans ses yeux et regarda Dean pour lui dire : je t'avais prévenu. _

_- Je te jure que la prochaine fois que tu refais ça, je vais aller te mettre une muselière et t'enfermer dans une cage._

_La menace ne semblait pas marcher car Sam avait toujours cette lueur narquoise._

_- Les garçons !_

_Les deux frères tournèrent leur regard en même temps vers la voyante qui semblait exaspérée du comportement de ces deux-là._

_- Si vous voulez qu'on trouve une solution, arrêtez un peu de vous chamailler._

_- Mais c'est de sa faute, répliqua Dean en pointant Sam du doigt._

_Le cadet sembla offusqué tandis que Missouri regarda l'aîné avec surprise._

_- Il n'arrête pas de me mordre, se défendit Dean à la manière d'un enfant de cinq ans qui essaye de se justifier auprès de sa mère pour quelque chose qu'il a fait. Je lui ai rien fait et il me mord._

_- Et si tu arrêtais de te plaindre pendant une minute, tu ne crois pas qu'il arrêterait de te mordre ?_

_- Je me plains pas, s'offusqua Dean en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine._

_Missouri le regarda avec cet air de tu-plaisantes-j-espère. Dean marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante et se remit au travail._

Fin du flash-back

Missouri soupira silencieusement à ce souvenir. En aucun cas, elle ne voudrait revivre ça. Elle se demanda pendant une seconde comment les deux frères ne s'étaient déjà pas entre-tués avec ce comportement.

Tout à coup, elle vit Sam relever la tête. Dean aperçut également ce geste et regarda son frère qui le fixait également. Il n'eut pas besoin de mot pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La première partie de leur plan débuta et Dean allait s'assurer qu'elle se déroule bien pour eux.

La seule femme du groupe se leva et quitta le salon afin de traverser le couloir. Puis, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, Sam sortit presque en courant. Missouri prit rapidement le livre qu'elle avait posé tandis que Dean récupéra une arme chargée au gros sel et des munitions. Ensemble, ils se mirent à la poursuite du jeune Winchester qui les attendait un peu plus loin dans la rue.

Dès que la voyante et le chasseur furent à sa hauteur, Sam se remit à courir, essayant de ne pas les distancer. Il pouvait entendre la voix de la sorcière devenir de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Elle l'appelait, lui disant de venir la rejoindre et, ainsi, elle pourra réaliser tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Pour le cadet, c'était dur de résister à cet appel très tentant. Mais rien qu'en pensant à son frère qui pourrait régler ce problème l'aidait à ne pas céder aux "promesses" faites par la sorcière.

Quant à ceux qui le poursuivaient, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se demander si ça avait été une bonne idée de laisser Sam se faire guider par la voix. Certes, c'était nécessaire pour pouvoir mettre un terme aux agissements de cette sorcière qui énervait sérieusement Dean, toutefois, la situation pouvait très mal tourner. Il se pouvait par exemple que l'esprit de cette femme qui était devenue une sorcière arrive à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait au départ.

L'aîné réalisa qu'ils avaient déjà fait la moitié de la ville et apparemment ce n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter vu à la vitesse à laquelle allait Sam. Ce dernier accélérait petit à petit et agrandissait la distance qui les séparaient.

Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent à l'une des sorties de la ville. Les maisons se faisaient de plus en plus rares et la végétation de plus en plus présente. Sam s'arrêta brusquement, fixant une maison qui était à quelques mètres d'eux. Dean put voir que cette maison était délabrée. Les fenêtres étaient sales et certaines cassées par endroit. Les volets n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état et grinçaient quand une petite brise de vent les faisait bouger. On pouvait voir qu'à plusieurs endroits, il y avait des trous sur le toit en tuile. Bien sûr, pour rajouter au décor de cette maison, la construction en bois était en retrait par rapport à la route. Le silence régnait, aucun oiseau, ni insecte ne faisait le moindre bruit.

- On se croirait dans un film d'horreur, plaisanta Dean qui n'était pas du tout à l'aise.

L'aîné des Winchester se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise devant cette maison qui tombait en ruine. Il était sûr que l'intérieur n'était pas mieux. Il n'était pas non plus le seul à ressentir cela. A ses côtés, Sam et Missouri étaient tendus.

- On y est, dit Missouri. Vous vous rappelez du plan ?

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête.

- Allons-y.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la maison. Tandis que Missouri et Dean allèrent vers l'arrière de la maison, Sam, lui, entra dans la maison par la porte avant. L'intérieur était pire que l'extérieur. Le plancher était troué à certains endroits. Les choses qui autrefois décoraient la maison étaient maintenant recouvertes de poussière. Une odeur de moisissure et d'humidité était présente partout dans les pièces.

Sam avança doucement, attentif au moindre bruit et se rendit dans le salon. Il vit alors la sorcière qui était de dos. Lorsqu'il entra, la sorcière se retourna et sourit.

- Bonsoir, mon cher Sam.

La sorcière n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Elle avait toujours sa beauté qui en faisait baver plus d'un. L'esprit de cette sorcière brûlée autrefois souriait d'un air qui ne présageait rien de bon. La seule chose qui avait changé était que cette fois-ci, elle portait dans sa main un livre qui n'était pas dans un très bon état. La sorcière semblait bien être attachée à ce livre étant donné qu'elle le serrait fortement dans sa main. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne faisait aucun mouvement. Son regard soutenait celui de Sam et son sourire restait toujours présent.

- Je suis ravie que tu ais enfin répondu à mes appels. Maintenant que tu es ici, je pourrais enfin terminer ce que j'ai commencé depuis si longtemps. J'ai acquis l'immortalité grâce à ces hommes pitoyables. Il ne me reste plus qu'à obtenir la force de pouvoir accomplir mon plan.

Sans avertissement, la sorcière leva la main vers Sam et une chose qui ressemblerait à une boule d'énergie en sortit pour se diriger vers le cadet des Winchester qui se jeta à temps sur le côté pour pouvoir l'esquiver. Elle recommença plusieurs fois son attaque mais par chance, Sam les évitait toutes. Apparemment, sa nouvelle forme lui donnait encore plus de rapidité qu'avant. La sorcière sembla mécontente de cette situation. Il était évident qu'elle s'attendait à mettre Sam K.O sans difficultés. Le sourire qu'elle avait disparut, laissant place à la fureur sur son visage. Ses attaques redoublèrent d'intensité. Le jeune Winchester eut vraiment beaucoup du mal à les éviter.

De plus, il se fatiguait de plus en plus et la sorcière non. C'était comme si elle ne semblait pas utiliser de force pour lancer ses attaques. Contrairement à elle, Sam s'épuisait. Il ne savait pas combien d'attaques lui lançait la sorcière, ni le temps qui s'était écoulé. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il devait tenir bon afin de permettre à Dean et à Missouri de tout mettre en place.

Une partie du plan consistait à distraire la sorcière tandis que deux de leur groupe allaient s'occuper à mettre tout en place pour que la seconde partie de leur plan puisse se dérouler. Et celui qui devait distraire la sorcière n'était nulle autre que le cadet des Winchester. Missouri avait suggéré cela car elle savait que la sorcière n'allait pas tuer Sam, du moins pas avant que la fin de son plan soit terminée.

Maintenant, Sam commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté cela. _Il faut que je tienne à tout prix. La suite du plan ne peut se passer que si j'arrive à la distraire assez longtemps pour permettre aux autres de tout préparer_, pensa le jeune Winchester alors qu'il évitait une énième attaque. Subitement, la sorcière s'arrêta, surprenant Sam qui l'observa avec méfiance. Il était tout essoufflé et essayait de reprendre une respiration normale. Cependant, il resta sur ses gardes en cas d'une attaque surprise. La sorcière se mit à parler d'une voix furieuse.

- Que tu te battes ou non, je vais tout de même finir par avoir ce que je veux. Alors tu ferais mieux d'abandonner tout de suite pour éviter de souffrir.

_Jamais je n'abandonnerai !_

Sam regarda son vis-à-vis avec fureur. Pensait-elle réellement qu'il allait abandonner ? Jamais il ne le ferait. Pour montrer sa fureur, il grogna, montrant au passage ses dents.

- Je prends ça pour un non. Très bien, tu vas le regretter.

Sans s'y attendre, Sam fut violemment projeté contre un des murs du salon. Il retomba par terre, trop sonné pour pouvoir se relever. De nouveau, il fut projeté contre le mur opposé avec la même violence. Le cadet entendit un crac et sut qu'au moins une de ses côtes était cassée. D'ailleurs, il en ressentait la douleur. Il se releva doucement et se remit sur ses pattes en ignorant le vertige qui vint subitement.

Brusquement, il fut à nouveau projeté. Il toucha violemment le mur et alors qu'il tombait par terre, il entendit un petit bruit, celui que font les sifflets et à ça, il sourit intérieurement. Dean et Missouri avaient terminé la préparation et étaient prêts à passer à la seconde partie du plan. La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre connaissance était les bruits de pas d'une personne qui devait sûrement être la sorcière qui s'approchait de lui.

* * *

Pendant que Sam occupait la sorcière, Missouri et Dean préparèrent la deuxième partie de leur plan. Après être passés par derrière, la voyante et le chasseur s'étaient installés dans la cuisine dans le même état que le reste de la maison et commencèrent à préparer ce qu'il fallait pour enfin mettre un terme aux agissements de la sorcière. Missouri débuta la préparation d'une sorte de potion qui permettait de neutraliser les pouvoirs de la sorcière tandis que Dean dessinait un piège servant à empêcher la sorcière de bouger et donc d'agir sans ses pouvoirs. Pour cela, ils devaient l'attirer dans la cuisine. C'était un plan assez risqué et difficile, sachant que la sorcière ne se laisserait pas amener facilement à la cuisine et donc au piège. Cependant, c'était le seul qu'ils avaient pour détruire une bonne fois pour toute l'esprit de cette sorcière.

Pendant qu'il dessinait le piège, Dean pensa à son frère. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup même s'il ne le montrait pas. L'inquiétude et l'anxiété l'envahissaient petit à petit. Le jeune chasseur se demandait si son frère allait réussir à s'en sortir sans trop de dommages. Parce qu'affronter une sorcière n'était pas sans danger. Et Sam ne pouvait pas vraiment se défendre avec sa condition actuelle. Qu'est-ce que ferait un chien qui ne pouvait se défendre qu'avec des crocs et des griffes contre une sorcière qui avait des pouvoirs ?

- Dean, arrêtez de penser et concentrez vous.

L'aîné des Winchester leva la tête pour voir Missouri le regarder. Il acquiesça de la tête et se remit au travail en tentant d'empêcher ses pensées de l'envahir.

Pendant deux autres minutes, ils préparèrent la deuxième partie de leur plan dans un silence lourd. Soudain, les murs se mirent à trembler légèrement et de la poussière tomba du plafond, recouvrant tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Missouri et Dean se regardèrent, leurs yeux laissant paraître leur inquiétude. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Quelque chose se passait dans cette maison et ce quelque chose devait être de mauvaise augure vu le tremblement des murs.

La tête de Dean se remplit de questions en tout genre mais celle qui revenait sans cesse était : est-ce que Sam allait bien. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la maison et cela l'énervait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir si son frère allait bien ou pas. Une deuxième secousse fit trembler les murs de cette maison. Une nouvelle fois, de la poussière tomba.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Dean.

- Je ne sais pas, Dean, mais nous devrions continuer.

Luttant contre son instinct qui lui disait d'aller rejoindre son frère et de l'aider, l'aîné acquiesça et se remit au travail tant bien que mal. Il termina rapidement le piège et se tourna vers la voyante pour regarder où elle en était avec sa potion. Missouri tenait dans sa main une plante et regardait le livre qu'elle tenait précieusement il y a quelques heures.

- Vous avez bientôt fini ? demanda-t-il, un brin impatient.

- Oui.

Effectivement, après avoir écrasé quelques autres plantes et avoir mélangé le tout, Missouri avait terminé.

- Voilà, c'est fait. Maintenant, prévenez votre frère.

Dean acquiesça et sortit un long sifflet en argent. Il souffla dedans puis attendit que son frère vienne. Pourtant, au bout d'une minute, ce n'était pas le cas. Cela inquiéta Dean qui fixa Missouri avec inquiétude.

- Il devrait l'avoir entendu, dit la voyante.

Dean n'attendit pas une seconde et se précipita vers le salon.

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, voici le onzième et avant dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et postent une review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Dean courut à travers le couloir pour rejoindre le salon tandis que Missouri le suivait tant bien que mal. Le chasseur avait à la main un fusil chargé au gros sel. Sans savoir ce qui l'attendait, ni s'être préparé au cas où, il entra dans la pièce et vit la sorcière marcher vers son frère inconscient par terre. Sans attendre une minute, il brandit le fusil sur l'être surnaturel et tira. La sorcière fut touchée à l'épaule mais, au lieu de disparaître comme devrait le faire un esprit, elle se retourna et regarda le nouveau venu avec colère.

Dean se demanda une seconde pourquoi le gros sel ne marchait pas. Après tout, c'était un esprit. Toutefois, c'était l'esprit d'une sorcière, ce qui pouvait expliquer cela. Cependant, lorsqu'il aperçut la sorcière lever sa main vers lui, il n'hésita pas une seconde et tira de nouveau. Malgré qu'elle avait été touchée, la sorcière nommée Laura ne semblait pas ressentir la douleur de la cartouche de sel entrant dans sa chaire. L'aîné des Winchester se tourna vers Missouri.

- Pourquoi le gros sel ne marche pas ?

- Parce que ce n'est plus un esprit. Elle a réussi à redevenir comme elle était avant.

- C'est exact.

Missouri et Dean se retournèrent pour voir la sorcière les regarder avec un regard et un sourire moqueur.

- J'ai réussi à revivre grâce à tous ces hommes. Maintenant, il ne me manque plus qu'une dernière chose afin d'accomplir mon plan.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre. Ils savaient quelle était la dernière clé pour que cette sorcière mène à bien son plan. Sam. Le jeune chasseur était celui dont avait besoin Laura.

- Je vais t'empêcher de terminer ce que tu as commencé. Jamais tu ne toucheras mon frère tant que je suis là !

La sorcière continua de sourire.

- Vraiment ? Et comment toi, pauvre humain pitoyable, arriveras-tu à m'arrêter moi, une sorcière aux pouvoirs immenses ?

- Ca, tu le découvriras, ma chère.

Du coin de l'œil, Dean vit son frère se réveiller doucement. Il essaya alors de faire en sorte que la sorcière ne le voit pas et se focalise sur lui.

- Mais si tu es très gentille, je te dirai peut être une ou deux petites choses sur le comment je vais t'arrêter.

- Tu sais qu'il me suffit de lire tes pensées pour savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Vraiment ? Waouh, je suis super impressionné dis donc.

- Tu vas moins faire le malin une fois que je t'aurais écrasé comme le petit insecte répugnant que tu es.

Elle leva le bras et s'apprêta à lancer une de ses fameuses attaques lorsque Sam, maintenant parfaitement conscient de son environnement, se jeta sur elle, ce qui la fit tomber par terre. Dean et Missouri assistèrent à une lutte entre une sorcière et un chien. Et contre toute attente, c'est Sam qui gagna en assommant la sorcière avec sa tête. C'est sûr qu'un coup de crâne violent ne fait pas du tout de bien. Dean se précipita vers son frère qui se dégagea des bras de la sorcière.

- Sammy, ça va ?

Le concerné acquiesça de la tête.

- On devrait en profiter pour l'amener dans le piège, dit Missouri.

Dean acquiesça puis porta la sorcière sur son épaule et l'emmena dans la cuisine, suivi de Missouri et Sam. Après l'avoir mise dans le piège, Dean recula tandis que Missouri s'approcha avec le bol dans la main. Elle profita du fait que la sorcière était inconsciente pour lui faire avaler la "potion" qui servait à neutraliser les pouvoirs de cet être. Une fois fait, la voyante recula et attendit tout comme les deux frères. Pendant qu'elle était occupée à faire avaler à cette femme la potion, Dean s'était assuré que son frère n'avait rien. Ce dernier allait bien, à part une grosse bosse sur la tête et une ou deux côtes qui devaient être soit fêlée, soit cassée. Finalement, ils attendirent le réveil de la sorcière.

Au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes, elle finit par se réveiller. Elle tenta de sortir du piège, toutefois, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Alors, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs mais rien ne se passa. Finalement, elle regarda les deux frères et la voyante.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ? cracha-t-elle avec venin.

- Oh rien, répondit Dean, narquois. Nous avons juste fait en sorte que tu ne puisses plus nous attaquer.

- Libérez moi tout de suite.

- Désolé ma mignonne mais non. Tu vas redonner à mon frère sa véritable apparence et ensuite je te libérerai peut-être.

La sorcière ne semblait pas du tout contente. La haine défigurait les traits de son visage. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Sam qui lui rendit son regard. Elle se mit tout à coup à rire comme un dément.

- Tu crois que je vais annuler le sort que j'ai jeté sur ton cher frère ? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil, chasseur. Si je meurs ce soir, il mourra avec moi.

Cela ne plût pas du tout à l'aîné des deux frères. Sa fureur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Puis il sourit.

- Oh mais on a un moyen de briser le lien.

La sorcière écarquilla ses yeux de surprise puis regarda Missouri qui tenait son livre.

- Non... c'est impossible... vous ne pouvez pas briser ce lien.

- Vraiment ?

- Si vous le brisez, il y aura des conséquences.

- Je ne te crois pas.

La sorcière regarda l'aîné avec sérieux.

- Si c'est vous, bande d'incompétents, qui brisez le lien entre ton frère et moi, il y aura des conséquences. Il pourrait ne jamais reprendre son apparence normale ou bien il peut même mourir.

- Comment ça ?

Dean avait perdu son sourire en entendant cela. Est-ce que la sorcière disait la vérité ? Ou souhaitait-elle juste les faire douter et gagner un peu de temps ?

- Vous êtes idiots ou quoi !? Vous n'êtes même pas des sorciers. Il suffit juste que vous prononcez mal un mot pour que quelque chose de grave se produit. En plus, en enlevant le lien par vous même, vous risquez de lui enlever beaucoup plus que ce que vous voulez.

- Alors enlève le puisque tu t'y connais.

La sorcière sourit.

- Désolé mon cher mais je ne peux pas puisque vous avez neutralisé mes pouvoirs. Si vous voulez que je détruise le lien, il faut que vous me rendez mes pouvoirs.

Missouri, Dean et Sam se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire. S'ils enlevaient le sort par eux même, le cadet des Winchester courait un grand risque de perdre plus qu'un lien. Mais s'ils donnaient à cette sorcière ses pouvoirs afin qu'elle puisse retirer le lien, elle pourrait très bien s'enfuir au lieu de les aider. Les deux choix étaient aussi bien dangereux l'un que l'autre. Quelque soit le choix, les conséquences pourraient être grave. Alors quelle solution choisir ?

* * *

Plusieurs minutes étaient passées. Ils en étaient toujours au même point, ne sachant pas quoi faire, quelle solution choisir. C'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait, surtout pour Dean qui refusait que quelque chose arrive à son frère. Le chasseur fixait la sorcière dans les yeux. Cette dernière n'avait ni parlé, ni bougé depuis les dernières minutes écoulées. Elle savait que ses paroles avaient provoqué un gros doute chez ces chasseurs, surtout chez le plus vieux. Par conséquent, elle se délectait du doute dans les yeux de Dean.

Dean, lui, regardait la sorcière mais réfléchissait en réalité. La situation avait tourné dans un sens qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu, ni pensé. De toute façon, les Winchester n'avaient jamais de chance en ce qui concerne les chasses, c'était bien connu. Il aurait donc dû se douter que quelque chose allait contrecarrer leur plan. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? S'il l'avait fait, ils ne seraient pas dans cette situation maintenant. Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose tirer la manche de son manteau en cuir. Il tourna sa tête pour voir son frère le regarder. Et en voyant son regard, il avait apparemment pris un choix.

En effet, Sam avait lui aussi réfléchi. Après tout, ça le concernait. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre. Est-ce que c'était meilleur de détruire le lien par eux-mêmes malgré le risque encouru ou était-ce mieux de donner à la sorcière le bénéfice du doute au risque de la voir s'en aller pour un bon bout de temps, voire pour toujours ? Pour lui, c'était clair. Il préférait encore perdre quelque chose avec le lien plutôt que rester dans cet état pour le restant de sa vie.

Dean vit la décision que son frère avait prise à travers ses yeux. Il se mit à secouer la tête, refusant cela.

- Non Sam, il en est hors de question. On va trouver un autre moyen.

_Mais bien sûr, comme s'il y avait plusieurs solutions à ce problème._

- On va en chercher une autre, un point c'est tout.

_Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen et tu le sais. Dean, je préfère encore risquer de perdre une partie de moi-même plutôt que rester dans cette forme pour toujours._

Voyant le regard déterminé de son frère, Dean ne put que capituler. Il soupira, montrant sa défaite et se tourna vers Missouri.

- On va le faire par nous-mêmes.

- Quoi !? s'exclama la sorcière. Vous préférez risquer de lui faire perdre bien plus qu'un lien plutôt que me laisser le détruire ?

- Désolé ma chère mais j'ai du mal à te faire confiance, dit Dean. Missouri...

- Vous êtes sûrs ?

Dean regarda son frère qui acquiesça de la tête.

- Oui.

La voyante chercha la page correspondante au sort puis commença à le réciter. Au début, rien ne se passa, puis, petit à petit, les choses commencèrent à venir. La lumière s'éteignit, le vent s'engouffra dans la pièce, et la température dégringola. Plus Missouri continua de réciter le sort, plus une lueur blanche enveloppa le cadet des Winchester. A la fin du sort, il fut complètement enveloppé. Tout à coup, il eut une explosion qui projeta Missouri et Dean contre le mur, les assommant au passage. Ils ne virent pas alors la lumière revenir, le vent s'estomper et la température remonter. Ils manquèrent également le plus important. Pendant que Sam reprenait peu à peu forme humaine, la sorcière se désintégrait. Petit à petit, son corps disparaissait. Puis tout fut fini. La sorcière disparut dans un dernier hurlement de rage. Quant à Sam, ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre connaissance face à la douleur qu'il ressentait à travers tout son corps.

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ?


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour, me voici de retour pour le tout dernier chapitre de cette fic. Et oui, c'est la fin. Alors, je souhaite remercier tous ceux qui ont lu et/ou laissé une petite review, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

Il reprit conscience doucement mais le regretta. Une horrible douleur lui tambourinait la tête sans répit. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir plusieurs fois frappé sa tête contre le mur. Tout doucement, il se releva tout en contrôlant le vertige qui le prenait d'assaut. Le jeune homme dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour éviter de s'écrouler. Tout à coup, il remarqua une chose. Le silence. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans cette maison. Il regarda autour de lui. Missouri était allongée sur le ventre, inconsciente. Il tourna ensuite son regard pour voir que la sorcière avait disparu. Là où elle devait se trouver, il n'y avait plus rien. Le piège était toujours dessiné ce qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'échapper. Les derniers événements lui remontèrent en mémoire. Sam qui lui disait de ne pas écouter la sorcière, Missouri qui récitait le sort, la lumière qui recouvrait le corps de son frère puis l'explosion. Ensuite, c'était le noir total. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. De nouveau, il regarda autour de lui pour chercher son frère. Il le vit, allongé sur le ventre, immobile, et était redevenu comme avant. Une vague de soulagement l'empara. Le sort avait marché, son frère n'était plus un chien. Cependant, ce fut de courte durée lorsque Dean se rendit compte que son cadet ne bougeait plus.

- Sammy !

Il se précipita vers lui et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Doucement, il le tourna afin de le mettre sur son dos pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé. Ses yeux parcoururent le corps de son frère à la recherche de la moindre blessure. Malgré l'absence de blessure, Dean commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Sam était pâle et sa respiration était irrégulière. Une petite teinte rosée colorait ses joues. L'aîné posa sa main sur le front de son cadet et la retira. Il était brûlant de fièvre.

- Sam, réveille toi, dit-il tout en secouant son frère.

Sam ne se réveilla pas pour autant ce qui inquiéta Dean. Ce dernier continua de le secouer tout en lui demandant de se réveiller, mais en vain.

- Dean ?

Le concerné leva la tête pour voir Missouri de l'autre côté du cadet des Winchester.

- Il ne se réveille pas.

- Ramenons-le chez moi.

Obéissant à la voyante, Dean prit son frère dans les bras malgré le fait que son cadet soit plus grand que lui et le souleva. Avec Missouri, ils sortirent de la maison. Cependant, le chasseur remarqua quelque chose. Aucune voiture n'était garée ici. La voyante se rendit compte de cela également.

- Allons-y, dit Dean.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui.

Ils repartirent en marchant. Le trajet du retour fut beaucoup plus long. Non seulement ils devaient marcher mais en plus, Dean fatiguait de plus en plus. Ses bras commençaient à peser lourd et la fatigue accumulée depuis le début de la chasse se faisait ressentir. Mais il n'allait pas admettre son état. Son frère avait besoin de lui et, comme il le faisait depuis leur enfance, il passait les besoins de son petit-frère avant les siens. Le souffle chaud de son cadet ne touchait sans cesse son cou et malgré son manteau, Dean pouvait sentir la chaleur qu'émanait son frère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sam était dans cet état. Le sort avait pourtant bien fonctionné. Il avait récupéré son corps et n'était plus un chien. Le lien était brisé et la sorcière ne semblait plus être en vie. Alors pourquoi son frère était-il malade ?

En voyant la maison de la voyante, le chasseur soupira. Il pourrait enfin s'occuper de son frère et voir pourquoi il n'allait pas bien. Lorsque Dean entra, il n'attendit pas une minute et monta à l'étage. Une fois dans leur chambre, le jeune homme posa son frère sur le lit et soupira. Il se retourna en entendant Missouri entrer dans la chambre. Elle avait dans une main un bol d'eau avec un gant à l'intérieur et dans l'autre un verre d'eau avec des cachets. Elle posa le tout sur la table de nuit puis prit une chaise et la ramena afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Dean entreprit de déshabiller son frère et de lui enfiler un autre tee-shirt et un pantalon plus confortable. Puis il prit le bol et le gant et se mit à rafraîchir son frère. Missouri regarda cela avec attention. Elle se leva ensuite et partit de la chambre pour revenir avec un thermomètre. Voyant la voyante prendre la température de son cadet, Dean leva la tête. Missouri croisa son regard.

- 39.5 C°.

Le chasseur acquiesça.

- Pourquoi est-il malade ?

Missouri soupira.

- Je suppose que ce sont les effets secondaires.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il se peut que la perte du lien l'ait affaibli ou bien que le fait de récupérer son corps d'origine ne soit pas sans conséquence.

- Il va guérir ?

- Bien sûr. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, vous lui donnerez ces cachets, ça aidera à faire baisser la fièvre.

- D'accord.

La voyante laissa les deux frères seuls. Après son départ, Dean soupira et regarda son frère qui était toujours inconscient.

- Allez petit frère, il faut que tu guérisses. On n'en est pas arrivé jusqu'à là pour rien.

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis la destruction de la sorcière. Dean attendait avec une certaine patience qui n'allait certainement pas durer encore très longtemps, le réveil de son frère. Depuis qu'il avait repris son corps, Sam ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il avait toujours cette fièvre, conséquence de la destruction du lien. A cause d'elle, il avait un sommeil agité, marmonnait de temps à autre des choses incompréhensibles. Dean essayait de le garder hydraté en lui faisant boire régulièrement de l'eau et quelquefois, il tentait un potage fait par Missouri pour éviter qu'il ne perde du poids. Quant à Missouri, cette dernière s'était penchée sur les livres pour savoir si l'état de Sam n'allait pas s'aggraver. Elle avait trouvé deux ou trois petites choses intéressantes et dont elle avait informé Dean la veille. D'ailleurs, l'aîné se souvint encore de cette conversation.

_Missouri entra dans la chambre pour voir Dean veiller son frère._

_- Dean, j'ai trouvé quelque chose._

_L'aîné des Winchester leva ses yeux pour regarder la voyante. Il consentit à se lever et à la suivre même s'il préférait rester auprès de son frère. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine puis Missouri tendit une tasse de café au chasseur qui la remercia._

_- Que voulez-vous me dire ?_

_- J'ai fait des recherches pour savoir si... enfin bref j'ai découvert quelques petites choses._

_- Quoi donc ?_

_La voyante prit une profonde inspiration et entama son explication._

_- Comme vous savez, nous avons pris un gros risque en pratiquant nous-mêmes le sort mais je pense qu'on a bien fait d'avoir pris cette décision._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Et bien, je pense que la sorcière avait voulu se sauver en nous informant du risque encouru. En n'écoutant pas la sorcière, nous avons fait d'une pierre deux coups._

_- Vous voulez dire qu'en enlevant nous-mêmes le lien, nous avons détruit la sorcière ?_

_- Exact. Le lien lui permettait d'exister même si comme elle disait, elle avait acquis l'immortalité. C'est pourquoi elle nous avait soi-disant mis en garde concernant le risque._

_- Alors, elle nous a mentis ?_

_- Pas vraiment. Elle avait raison pour le risque. Je devine qu'elle a pensé à se sauver en nous dévoilant cela. _

_- Donc c'est fini maintenant ?_

_- Pas tout à fait, il faut attendre que Sam se réveille et voir si..._

_- Si quoi ? S'il a perdu la tête ? _

_- Si des dommages ont été fait._

_Dean soupira et, sans un mot, se leva pour rejoindre son frère._

En apprenant cela, il n'avait pas su s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou inquiet. Après tout, il était possible que son frère ait perdu autre chose que le lien mais en même temps, si Sam n'avait pas insisté sur le fait qu'ils devaient tenter, la sorcière serait sûrement en vie et dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. Encore maintenant, il était partagé entre ces deux sentiments. Il fut tout à coup sorti de ses pensées par un gémissement, provenant de Sam. Dean posa ses yeux sur son frère et, à la place de le regarder s'agiter, il eut la bonne surprise de le voir les yeux ouverts. Il se rapprocha et attendit que le regard confus de son cadet se pose sur lui. Une fois le cas, il sourit.

- Hey Sammy, ça va ?

- D-Dean ?

- Oui.

Dean prit le verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit et le posa au niveau des lèvres de Sam pour que ce dernier puisse boire.

- Bois.

Sam obéit et but. L'aîné reposa par la suite le verre.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Te quoi te rappelles-tu ?

Le cadet fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler des derniers événements.

- La sorcière... elle criait et... la douleur.

Tout à coup, tout revint en mémoire. Il fixa son frère avec inquiétude.

- Dean, la sorcière, elle est...

- Morte une bonne fois pour toute.

- C-Comment ?

- Je te le dirais plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu as besoin de dormir parce que t'es toujours malade.

Sam acquiesça de la tête et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir aussitôt, épuisé par cette petite discussion.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux Winchester étaient prêts à retourner sur la route. Sam était guéri et allait beaucoup mieux grâce aux remèdes miracles de Missouri. Cette dernière et Dean lui avaient tout expliqué sur ce qui s'était passé avec la sorcière. Quant au plus vieux chasseur, il était soulagé de voir que Sam n'avait aucun dommage avec la perte du lien. Il n'aurait pas su traiter la situation s'il y en avait eu. Maintenant, les deux frères se tenaient à côté de l'Impala et disaient leur « au revoir » à Missouri.

- Merci de nous avoir aidés, dit Sam.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, répondit Missouri avec amusement ce qui fit sourire les deux frères.

Ces deux derniers montèrent dans la voiture et, quelques minutes après, ils étaient sur les routes en direction d'une nouvelle chasse.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà ! Je suis désolée, j'ai l'impression que la fin est baclée, mais bon. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


End file.
